The saiyans of DXD
by musica the sayain
Summary: can the world of DXD handle a family of Four sayains Musica, Hayman, Raven, and Leon as the protect the world from some of the most powerful villains in dragon ball and new and improved DXD villains (op villains, op heroes, godlike OC s) rated m for Lemons, Yuri and Yoai will be in this story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

The new students.

 ***universe 7 contron city***

Beerus: "Musica, Hayden, and Raven. I have a very important mission for you three, and I would only ask this of you three if i was not sure. That it would be very difficult for anyone else."

Musica and Hayden are starting to get on each others nerves when raven speaks up

Raven: "will you boys shut the hell up I would like to know what our mission is."

They both shut up and whis smiles at raven and raven nods in return.

Musica: "so what is our mission lord beerus." 

Beerus: since you ask nicely i`ll tell you Musiac your job is to get laid, Hayden learn to control your temper and Raven you're fine, i want you to go so your brothers don't make a mess of univers 5."

Raven nods and Musica is pissed now knowing that even Beerus knows he's a virgin and Hayden grits his teeth.

Hayden: "i do not have an anger problem." 

Musica: "and i`am not ready for a relationship"

Whis smiles and beerus nods 

Beerus: "until you all have completed the tasks i have given you you all are going to remain in univers 5 tell i give whis the okay to bring you all back" 

Whis taps the ground with his staff and a blue light surrounds them and the three saiyans are sent away

 ***univers 5 kouh academy***

Rias: "what is all this power Akeno come with me we need to find the source of all that power"

Akeno and Rias go to investigate and when the find the sources, it`s and it`s two boys and girl

Rias: "Akeno we need to help them right away."

Akeno: "lady Rias i don't think that will be necessary"

And Rias turns to see Musica holding a energy ball close to her face, he falls over and raven catches him.

Raven: "you stupid dumb ass"

Raven gives Musica a senzu bean, Musica exhales

Hayden: "do i get one"

Raven shakes her head and destroys the rest of them 

Akeno: "are you all okay ara-ara" 

Musica: "alive so yeah"

Musica and Akeno make eye contact and Akeno slightly blushes, then Musica starts laughing

Rias: "what's so funny about Akeno"

Hayden: "the fact that she asked if we were okay"

Rias and Akeno look at each other confused

Raven: "our race is made to take this kind of damage, but Musica took the damage we would have"

Musica passes out and has a smile

Rais: "is he going to be okay?"

Rias asks very worried and Akeno is as well but don't want to show it considering he just laughed at her. then made he look like a fool

Hayden: "he's faking it right sis"

Raven: "no he might be dying" 

Raven starts to cry and hayden looks shocked and has tears in his eyes

Rias: "i could help"

Raven: " i don't care how just do it"

Rias brings out her evil pieces and not even all eight pawn pieces work, then she trys the rook piece and it works barely work for him

Akeno: `he must be strong`

Raven: "will he come back"

Musica sits up and shakes his head

Musica: "what happened last night"

Musica is tackled to the ground by both Raven and Hayman, then he smiles

Raven: "don't scare us like that again you stupid dumb ass"

Rias: "allow me to explain what i did, then you all can tell me and my friends who you are"

Musica smiles and nods, as Raven and hayman get off him. He feels a pair of eyes looking at him and he turns around to see nothing but trees and forest.

?: well now this could be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi my readers Musica here with the next chapter I know I missed a few things in the last one, but this time where going to see Musica and Hayman start a fight with someone from the DXD universe. Who is it read to find out. I forgot this for the last one.

I do not own dbz,kai,gt, and super or Highschool dxd.

I already have the parings planed out but I will listen if anyone has any ideas.

Any ways one with the story.

The sayains of DXD

New students Part 2

Chapter 2

Musica: "I would like to know why i`am still alive."

Musica says looking at Rias, Raven still hugging Musica. Rias sighs and nods.

Rias: " it might take a bit, but i`ll try my best. First I turned you in to a devil, second we should talk at my club room so no one thinks were crazy."

They all nod and Musica gets up and as Raven on his back, Hayman smiles and shakes his head, then Akeno speaks up. 

Akeno: "I shall teleport us right away." 

Akeno opens a red circle and the five of them are warped to the occult research club room, Musica just nods and Raven gets off him and goes to raided the fridge, Hayman sits in Rias`s chair. 

Rias: "Now back to what I was saying before. You're a devil now Musica apart of my perigee to be correct, and now you`ll be able to fight in rating games and make contracts and-."

Musica: "I'm going to stop you right there I heard fight and that`s all I need to hear."

Rias looks at him and has a tick mark on her forehead.

Rias: "you need to know what you are before you go around making a mess and get out of my chair."

Raven walks back in the room with the frigid above her head and sets it down, opens it and throws Musica a soda and Hayman a juice.

Musica: "thanks sis and sorry about the frigid I'll pay for it."

Rias lets her energy flow and the building shakes.

 ***outside with issie***

Issie: "What where is this power coming from."

Issie and Kiba start running to the club.

 ***inside with Musica***

Musica: "I'm sorry and I said I'll pay for the frigid."

Musica say on his knees bowing his head along with Hayman and raven.

Akeno: 'could I make him do this someday.'

Akeno thinks about strapping him down and doing all sorts of things to him.

Issie and Kiba burst through the doors. Looking around the see the three sayains apologizing to Rias.

Issie: "who are they."

Issis asks looking at Musica and how ripped he looks Issie starts to jealous.

Rias: "new members of my perigee issie."

At this time Raven sees koneko. 

Raven: "aww a little neko." 

Raven goes over to koneko and starts cuddling her, this makes koneko blush and smile but that smile fades as she heard her call her a neko.

Koneko: "i`am a nekomatta not a neko slave, and the other rook to Rias Gremory."

Flames open up to revel a blond guy about the same height as Musica, and from his appearance, Musica can tell he needs an ass kicking and instantly gets in his fighting stance.

Riser: "who`s this dick head."

Hayman grabs Risers shoulder and starts to crush his shoulder blade, and riser screams out in pain.

Hayman: "my big brother, and I'm the only one that can fuck with him."

Grayfia: "let him go whatever your name is."

Hayman dose so and Riser goes to punch Hayman and Musica flicks him in the wall and lifts Riser up by his shirt.

Musica: "Whatever we half to do, to kick your ass we`ll do give us one week to train and you`ll be sorry for wanting Rias and Akeno to do sexual things."

Musica throws him and crosses his arms and Riser gets up and pats his clothes to get the dirt off.

Riser: "fine but I want a one on one fight with you and if I win I get both Rias and Akeno."

Musica: "and if I win you disband you perigee and you never fight again."

They shake hands and Riser leaves. 

Grayfia: "this could have gone better but I must inform lord Gremory."

As soon as Grayfia leaves Rias hugs Musica than slaps him.

Rias: "thank you I guess, but why did you challenge him. He`s one of the strongest devils him hell."

Musica just smiles. Un fazed by the slap.

Musica: "i`am one of the strongest sayains, I would like to see that dick head try to fight a god of destruction."

Everyone but the three sayains looks confused.

Musica: "a rival of mine. Now we need to go train you guys up."

Rias: "what do you have in mind?"

The three sayains just look at each other. 

The three of them: "you`ll see."

The three of them start plaining the training schedule and they all have big smiles. Akeno blushes because Musica defend her even though she`s strong she can`t stand up to Riser.

Well there you have it folks chapter two I was able to do this chapter in advance thanks to my little sister helping me with some of it and I send my thinks to my first fallower, and any ideas will be take in to account so please let me know what you think any ways.

Musica signing off .


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone it`s musica with another chapter to sayains of DXD.

Hi everyone it`s musica with another chapter to sayains of DXD. Well i know that the pairings are gunna suck but here they are. Also I plan to have a fight here and a possible lemon

Musica X Akeno(main girl) & Rias, Hayman X Asia, Raven X Koneko

Now I hope you all are going to like this new chapte

I do not own Dragon ball z,gt and super

Chapter 3

Musica: "Aww man why do we have to go to school."

The three sayains sighed with anger and Raven slapped the boys.

Raven: "Boys if you two want to fight you have to go to school and since I know you two would get kicked out of school one the first day so i`ll be going to"

Musica and Hayman look at each other and start laughing

Hayman: "Wow you in school bad for they guys that hit on you"

Musica grabs his chest when Hayman said 'hit' then he gets up and looks at Raven

Musica: "he`s here"

Hayman and Raven look at each other and smile

Raven: "50$ on Musica"

Hayman: "100$ on hit"

They shake hands, then they look over and musica is gone, Akeno looks out the window and sees Musica standing in front of a man with purple skin wearing a black assassins clock.

Musica: "been a while since you and I have had a good fight Hit"

Hit: "yes it as been my friend"

Then at those words Musica and Hit begin to clash and the shock waves shatter the glass that Akeno is standing at, and before she can blink Musica moves her away and he resumes his fight and delivers a 180 spin kick to Hits ribs and sends him back aways.

Hit: "Musica why are you holding back?"

(authors note start playing "your gonna go far kid" by the offspring)

Musica: "you don`t want me to hold back?"

Red lighting strikes the ground next to Musica, and he starts to grow deep red fur on his arms and his black hair gets longer then his eyes go deep sea blue s and gets his tail back. And with a final yell Musica becomes a super saiyan four.

Musica: "this is super saiyan four my strongest form"

Hit steps back afraid of what Musica has become, and Akeno has her hands over her mouth afraid of what she sees and the rest of the ouclt research is shocked at the power Musica has.

Hayman: "he`s holding back"

Rias looks at him scared and shocked

Rias: "By how much would you say"

Raven: "He`s only using 30%"

Akeno looks over to them and back to Musica

Akeno: 'how can someone be so strong'

Hit uses his time skip and hits Musica in the heart over and over, and Musica has a smile on his face and shatters Hit`s time skip and dose one of his favorite moves.

Musica: " **SISSORS, PAPPER, ROCK"**

Musica pokes hit`s eyes then slams a flat palm into his fore head then punches him in the gut and the force is seen behind Hit.

(stop song)

Hit: "you win Musica"

Hit smiles and leaves after shaking Musica`s hand, Musica still in super saiyan four shakes his head and walks back to the research club.

Akeno: "when did you become so powerful Musica"

Rais: "that`s my line Akeno"

Akeno just smiles and Rais turns back to Musica is back to normal, and talking with his brother and sister.

Akeno: 'I wanted to ask Musica on a date but I can`t now'

Musica: "hay Akeno i should thank you for helping me reach super saiyan four"

Akeno blushes and thinks of a question.

Akeno: "how did I help"

Musica walks over to her and hugs her and Akenos face turns completely red and hugs back.

Musica: "you where in danger because of me so I had to help you"

Akeno pulls away to see Musicas face reder then her`s

Akeno: "i`ll make it up to you by take you on a date"

Musica smiles and shakes his head, then kisses Akeno`s cheek

Akeno: "why did you do that"

Musica: "because I want my girl friend to know that i`m here for her"

Everyone from the research club looks at Musica not knowing what Akeno will do, but she just smiles and holds Musica`s hand.

Akeno: "for doing a good job with your fight I want to give you something"

Akeno opens a portel to her shrine that she lives at and she steps trough with Musica

Musica: "wish me luck"

Hayman: "good luck"

Musica leaves with Akeno, then Asia walks in 

Asia: "what happened here?"

She`s asks worried if anyone's hurt, and Rais pats her head

Rias: "no ones hurt"

Kiba: "I still don`t believe he was using 30%"

Raven: "I meant 3%"

Issie: "your kidding right?" 

Hayman: "if he had gotten serous, Hit would be dead"

Rias looks back to the saiyans and back to where the fight was

Rias: 'how could he have so much power'

* **with akeno and musica***

Akeno: "Musica"

She blushes as she starts to take off her clothes, then Musica turns around and blushes and figures out what`s happening.

Musica: "Akeno"

Musica takes off his gi and pants, Akeno blushes and gets on her knees and takes out his cock that`s 10in in total length

Akeno: 'god he`s huge I wonder if I can take it'

Akeno starts to suck and Musicas knees almost buckle. Because he was shocked that this is his first time and he has a busty devil like Akeno sucking on his cock.

Musica: "Akeno i`m cumming"

Akeno stops and jerks him off and he cums on her face, she licks some off her lips.

Akeno: "I was hopping you would go longer"

She lays musica down and she takes her panties off, then she puts his cock in her pussy and she moans.

Akeno: "Musica your so big it hurts but I love it"

Musica takes the lead and starts to thrust going all the way in Musica moans a little

Musica: "Akeno your so tight"

Akeno: "harder musica I want all of your cock inside me"

Musica thrust harder and faster and Akeno moans loud

Akeno: "i`m cumming musica"

Musica: "me to, at the same time"

And they cum and Akeno feels Musicas seamen go into her uterus

Akeno: "musica I love you" 

Musica: "I love you too Akeno."

(find out what happens next chapter)

Anyways Musica here now did I make akeno get pregnet the answer yes I did because I have ideas, and raven will be lesbian and how on earth with Asia fall for hayman I don`t know yet, okay now for the next chapter they have one day tell they go out and trian so in three maybe two chapters we get to see musica kick some more ass, I also plan to have issie fight raven next chapter and hayman to get in a fight at school.

Okay musica sighing off tell next time


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone musica here with the next chapter to sayains of dxd hope you enjoy

I do not own dbz,ki,gt,or super. same with highschool dxd

"talking"

" **moves** "

'thinking'

Chapter 4

Raven v.s. issie, and hayman gets kicked out of school?

Musica wakes up and feels a little more weight than normal on his chest, as he rubs his eyes he remembers what he did with Akeno. Akeno looks up at him smiling.

Akeno: "good morning my love"

When she said that Musica could feel his heart sore. and he decided to kiss her good morning.

Musica: "sleep well?"

she nods and smiles. and she hugs him

Akeno: "do you think you`ll be able to beat Riser?"

she starts to tear up, and Musica just smiles and nods. after giving Akeno a light head pat, he puts on the normal school dress attire.

Musica: "Akeno, that guy wouldn't last three seconds ageist me if i was pissed off"

Akeno holds his hand, and opens a portal to the research club so they don`t miss the first day of school, when they arrive Hayman just nods at Musica and he nods back Raven walks up to Akeno and glares at her.

Raven: "don`t take my brother away from me you got that"

Akeno backs up as she feels the power emanating from Raven almost equal to the power from Musica and his fight with the purple man, just as Raven is about to talk again Issie trips as he`s walking towards Musica no dougth to as him what he and her did, but ends up pulling down Ravens skirt.

Musica & Hayman: "crap baskets" (tfs reference)

Ravens slaps Issie, but issie tries to explain what happened but Raven sends him into a wall. Making everyone stand in awe except Musica and Hayman, Musica snaps and two lawn chairs appear next to him and he sets them up and him and Hayman sits down.

Hayman: "50$ on Raven"

Musica: "100$ says you`ll interfere before i do"

Hayman: "your on"

they shake hands. than Akeno goes and sits on Musicas lap and they both blush. but she still can`t believe that they had sex last night she was weighting for Grayfia to show up but Musica must have done something to keep her away that or lord gremory told her not to interfere, no dought that ended bad for him.

Raven: "you`ll pay for touching my butt" " **kamehmaha** "

both Musica and Hayman block it protecting Issie.

Musica: "Raven it was an accident I saw it"

Issie: "i said i was sorry"

Raven sighs, not knowing Koneko was staing at her thinking that if Raven could train her one day she could take on her sister.

Raven: "fine but if he touches my butt or Koneko's he`ll get what he deserves"

Akeno gets out of the chair and walks over to Musica and whispers to him.

Akeno: "tonight you have to do some of the things i want"

Musica whispers back

Musica: "gladly but you should know i`m a little bit of a sadist"

Akeno looks into his eyes and smiles, making him blush

Akeno: "you know how to get me hot you know that"

Rias stops them before all hell breaks loose looking at Raven who`s about to explode on the girl for taking her onii-chan.

Rias: "would you look at the time we should be getting to our classes"

Musica: "yes we should"

and he sees Raven and so dose Hayman and the both know what this is about. What Musica and Akeno did last night, Musica takes Akenos hand.

Musica: "I don`t know my way around the school so i`ll need some guiding."

Akeno smiles and nods walks with him hand in hand.

Hayman looks at Issie

Hayman: "i`m not holding your hand"

Asia: "if your okay with it i`ll show you the way"

Hayman sighs and nods regretting this, as he feels Ravens eyes on him like a hawk.

Koneko: "Raven, if you want i`ll-"

Raven cuts her off with a kiss.

Raven: "don`t tell anyone okay"

Koneko blushes and nods, and they walk off

* **with Musica** *

Musica: "why are all the guys glaring at me and girls at you"

Akeno blushes and hugs his arm.

Akeno: "their jealous"

Musica kisses her cheek and they walk into the class room.

Teacher: "you must be the new transfer student yes?"

Musica: "yep that`s me, hi everyone my names musica and i hope we can me good friends"

all the girls swoon over him and the guys get jealous.

Musica: "this is going to be a long day"

* **with Hayman** *

Hayman: "hump"

Teacher: "are you the new transfer student"

Hayman just frowns, and Asia takes a seat.

Hayman: "yeah what about it"

Teacher: "just take a seat"

Hayman sits next to Asia. and thinks when the day is up he`s going to make the worst type of training possible for Issie and his band of misfits. this makes him grin with excitement.

Asia: "excuse me but you have to tell the class your name"

Hayman: "hump, fine names Hayman. Make fun of it and i`ll kick your ass to the moon and back"

the teacher just sighs.

Asia: 'i hope Koneko is having better luck than me'

* **with Raven** *

Raven: "hi my names Raven, and if you mess with me, me and my big brothers will kick your ass to the moon and back"

everyone laughs at her cause she`s only five feet tall. and she starts crying and runs out koneko fallows but she out runs her and she goes into Hayman`s class room. the moment Hayman sees he pats her head and walks to her classroom. He pops his knuckles and looks at everyone in the room.

Hayman: "who laughed at Raven"

no one speaks up. He nods and picks up the first person he sees and throws him out the window.

Hayman: "lets try this again, who laughed at my sister."

they all stand up even the teacher and he starts hitting them.

* **with Musica** *

Musica: "excuse me but i need to go take care of something."

the teacher sighs, and lets him go. He starts running towards Haymans power level, than he sees Raven crying and koneko sitting with her hugging her, at that moment he knows what's going on, people made fun of Ravens height and she ran to the wrong brother.

Musica: "koneko stay with Raven, I`ve got to stop Hayman"

koneko looks at him and nods and he nods back. Musica opens the door and sees Hayman fighting the entire class even the girls, since he`s in blind rage he really don`t care who he hits he just wants to fight. Musica sighs and teleports behind him and gives his neck a swift chop and he passes out.

Musica: "is everyone still alive?"

he hears a bunch of crying and groaning.

Akeno:"w-w-what happened"

Musica: "Hayman pissed off"

Raven: "it`s my fault"

Musica hugs raven and gets face to face with her.

Musica: "never run to Hayman when someone makes you cry got that"

Raven: "y-yes onii-chan"

She hugs him again. And Akeno sees how much they all mean to each other, Musica being the leader, Hayman being the one no one messes with, and Raven the little sister you don`t make cry. seeing this kinship makes Akeno cry knowing she`ll never be as good at them to Musica. Musica smiles and hugs Akeno.

Musica: "no need to cry Akeno, I love you to"

Raven: "he`s my onii-chan, but I give you my blessing"

Akeno smiles and buries her face in Musica chest trying to hid her tears. Musica just walks out of the room with her in his arms comforting her all the way back to their class and tell the end of school that day. Musica did not care how many people glared or made fun of him, all he cared about was Akeno.

* **after school** *

Rias: "Hayman did what!"

Asia: "he knocked out an entire classroom because they made Raven cry."

Issie: "why, how"

Hayman: "no one laughest at Raven but me or Musica got that"

Hayman sits up still in pain from Musica`s chop. Musica shakes his head and punches Hayman in the gut making him cough up blood. everyone just stays back.

Musica: "we never hit girls or throw people out windows, you little shit, your lucky me and Akeno have been talking, otherwise i would make you sleep with the rats or in the fuck box"

(authers note: long live DUMPLIN tfs reference and musica has trained with dumplin)

Hayman cowers at the last two words and everyone wonders why.

Raven: "don`t ask it`s better if you don`t know"

they all nod.

Rais: "so what have you and Akeno been talking about Musica"

Musica: "we need a place to stay and Akeno said me and my brother and sister could stay with her, oh and Hayman you get to be a stay at home wife"

Raven and everyone else laughs.

Akeno: 'jealous yet Rias, I`m the one with the smoking hot boyfriend and your not'

Rias: 'just weight Akeno i`ll have my turn with him'

(and that's it for this chapter)

well i don`t really have much to say but thanks to all my readers and followers (the 2 of you) i plan to have this story go for 15 total chapters unless i get some ideas from you all so please leave a review and thanks again to you all.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there everyone it`s Musica with another chapter for the saiyans of DXD. A few announcements, one is i`ll be starting a Dragon Ball Z crossover with Fairy Tail, two is that i`m going to be co-writing it with my friend, and finally please tell your friends about this please and thank you

i don`t own dbz,gt,ki,and super or highschool dxd

"talking"

' **moves** '

'thinking'

~time skip~

chapter 5

Training camp starts

Rias: "are you sure that we can handle that kind of training"

Rias asks with concern for herself and her friends

Musica: "yeah i`m sure this is just a warm up for us"

Hayman and raven just nod, happy with Musicas choice of 50 push up a 10 mile run and 60 situps and as many pull ups as they can do, Akeno just smiles and then Musica comes over to her.

Musica: "not you though Akeno"

Raven: "yeah akeno you need rest and mental training"

Everyone just looks at them.

Rias: "why does she get it easy"

the three saiyans just sigh and they look at each other and nod.

Musica: "Akeno your with child"

Everyone but Musica, Raven, and Hayman gasp at this, even Akeno is shocked by this news. All sorts of things flash in Akeno's mind, like what will she name the baby and if the baby will be boy or girl.

Issie: "one night and you two end up having sex and getting the girl preagnate"

Musica just smiles and puts his hand behind his head, laughing a little.

Koneko: "pervert, and enemy to women"

She punches Issie and Raven laughs at this, Hayman is talking to Asia about something, and Akeno walks over to Musica and hugs him and has tears in her eyes.

Musica: "akeno are you okay"

Musica puts a hand to her cheek and she puts her hand on his, then starts crying and buries her face into his gi.

Akeno: "Musica thank you"

He hugs her and kisses her forehead, as she continued to cry. Rias noticed that around Musica, Akeno was so different she was a normal girl.

Musica: "okay you all go home rest up, be ready for tomorrow we`ll meet here at five then head to wherever Rias has planned for us, got it"

They all nod, and head out leaving Rias to realize that Akeno now belongs to Musica and they'll have a kid, Rias wants to have his kid two so she decides to talk to Akeno about it.

~next day~

Akeno is watching Musica as he sleeps and she pokes him.

Akeno: "Musica time to get up~"

She purrs to him and nibbles on his ear.

Musica: "morning Akeno"

He kisses her, then she pulls away and rubs her head on his chest.

Akeno: "your muscles are so hard"

Musica blushes and hugs her.

Musica: "thanks but from now on you're going to hate me my sister and brother because training camp starts"

Musica starts to get excited and he gets his gi, Raven walks in the room and has her gi on as well and Hayman is doing warm ups. Akeno smiles and goes to the kitchen and starts to prepare breakfast, there is a note on the fridge that says Rias had stayed the night and that Koneko did as well, when Koneko walks out of Ravens room that Akeno had given her Koneko yawns.

Koneko: "morning Akeno and Raven" 

Raven: "sleep well?"

Koneko yawns again and nods.

Musica: "Akeno did you know that Rias stayed over"

Musica is deep red, then Akeno sees why. Rias is naked when she walks out of the bath room.

Musica: "Hayman, Raven cover your eyes"

They don`t question him and do so. but Raven sneaks a few peeks.

Rias: "come on Akeno you got to learn to share, after all Musica is apart of my peerage after all"

Akeno: "but i`m pregnant with his child"

Hayman and Raven leave the room.

Musica: "can i have one normal morning?"

They both glare at him, and he cowers like a puppy.

~ **three hours later** ~

Issie: "how much does this bag weigh"

Musica: "twenty pounds Issie"

Musica walks past Issie with a small bag and Raven and Koneko are talking about girl stuff.

Asia: "hayman why do you not like people"

Hayman: "...people don`t like me…."

Asia puts her arm on his shoulder and she smiles, Hayman lets off a small grin.

Issie: "Musica how much does your bag weigh?"

Musica: "let me think…..a few tons"

Everyone but Akeno looks back to him shocked at what he said.

Rias: "how many?"

Musica: "like ten i think maybe less"

~ **next day** ~

Rias: "so your paring off me and Akeno with you Musica, Koneko, Asia and Raven, and finaly Hayman, Kiba and Issie"

Musica: "yes and every two hours you will rotate off with us, because each of us touch base on different things and this way we can identify where a person strong points are and weak"

They all nod

~ **Haymans group** ~

Hayman: "with me you`ll learn how to fight in close quarters and be in and out before your aponate can see you got it"

Issie and Kiba: "got it sir"

Hayman grins and nods.

Issie: "shouldn`t be learing magic though"

Hayman: "Musica would destroy you"

Issie: "okay but shouldn`t Koneko be here instead"

Hayman: "take it up with Musica not me"

~ **Ravens group** ~

Raven: "with me your going to learn how to cover your ass and heal from a distence"

Koneko: "what do you mean by 'cover my ass?'"

Raven: "fight without seeing"

Asia: "i`m no good at fighting though"

Raven: "that`s fine your the fucking white mage and nobody fucks with the white mage" (a/n TFS)

Asia: "yes i`ll try my best"

~ **Musicas group** ~

Musica smirks and giggles.

Musica: "okay time to learn about distence fighting and magic"

Akeno: 'i`m going to be better than you'

Akeno glaring at Rias and she just chuckles.

Rias: 'i`ed like to see you try'

Musica claps and forces wind to snap them out of the mind war.

Musica: " listen up if you two ever want to be a perfect team you got to put this stupid love battle aside and work together"

They both look at him and nod.

Akeno: "fine only because i love you"

Rias: "and i`ll do it to impress you"

Musica shakes his head and blushes, he takes a few steps back.

Musica: "now both of you come at me with all you got"

(well that`s it for this chapter)

this chapter was a bitch to write, many because i have had so little time to work on it so it`s not as long as i would hope but it`s the best i can manage for now. I have to give a personal shout out to my friend on google+ killer raven, who also happens to be my girl friend. and again thanks for reading and i love you all.


	6. Chapter 6

Well nothing to say so i`ll get right on to it

I own nothing from the animes, only my characters

'thinking'

' **moves** '

"talking"

~ **time skip/new person** ~

Training camp 2

Chapter 6

Musica shows a new move

~ **Musicas group** ~

Rias and Akeno sent all forms of magic at Musica but he seemed to only be getting annoyed by it. Then Musica made his move with two small ki blast, small enough to make sure that nothing would hurt them to bad but they countered with magic holding the ki blast back and slowly started to push the ki blast back to Musica. Musica smiled knowing what they are up to, trying to figure out which one will hit Musica first.

Musica: "okay that`s enough"

The ki blast disappear, and they fall down exhausted.

Akeno: "what where thoughts blast you used"

Rias: "I know your strong but it must have took a lot out of you"

Musica giggles and hands them some bottled water from an ice chest he brought with him.

Musica: "no it was a basic ki blast, not that strong in my terms but for you guys I could have wiped out a city with them"

~ **Haymans group** ~

Hayman is standing over Issie as he does his one hundred push-ups.

Hayman: "one hundred push-ups is nothing, this is just the warm up you little shit stain, look at Kiba over there he is on to his sit ups"

Issie: "not all of us are body builders like you"

Kibas face goes pale as Issie said that, and Hayman just grins.

Hayman: "start running"

Hayman has made a ki blast the will follow him tell he passes out.

Hayman: "if you don`t it will blow up killing you and everyone with in ten feet of you"

Issie jumps up and starts running.

Kiba: "it won't kill him right"

Hayman turns to him and smiles.

Hayman: "no but can`t even hurt him, he just need to pull the dick out of his ass and be taught, that you do not insult me"

Kiba finishes his sit up and puts on the weighted clothes that Hayman gave him.

Hayman: "good make sure when you swing, at first it`s light then put all your muscle into it, then the cut would be deadly to anything even me"

~ **Ravens group** ~

Asia: "okay so I have to keep my eyes shut and imagine the world around me"

Raven: "yes then you`ll be able to see everything"

Raven and Koneko are having a light spar, as Asia meditates listing to the wind and the birds as the tweet and sing their songs.

Asia: "mrs. Raven why do I have to do this"

Raven: "if you can see everything around you then you can not be touched and you your magic will know no bounds"

Koneko just admires Ravens wisdom as Raven lands a light punch. 

Raven: "koneko dear learn to pay attention"

~ **Sunset** ~

Musica: "okay people time to call that a day"

Everyone but Issie stops and comes to the court yard

Musica: "where is Issie"

Hayman: "running or passed out"

Musica just sighs, and teleports to his little power level. To find him passed out on the ground with his hair in deer poop. Then Musica puts his hand on him and teleports back to the others.

Musica: "yes he was passed out in deer shit"

Hayman: "good"

Raven and Koneko giggle and start drawing on Issies`s face, But Rais and Musica stop them.

Musica: "now that that is over, today was an easy day over the next few days the person that is training with you that is going to be your roommate and brother or sister in arms"

Rias looks to Akeno, than Kiba to Issie and Finally Koneko to Asia. Musica nods and smiles

Akeno: "but should I stay with you Musica since I'm your girlfriend, and going to have our child"

Rias gets flustered.

Rias: "fine but if you sleep with him, I get to as well"

Musica: "fine with me if you two stop your damn fighting"

Musica just looks to Raven and she smirks and sticks her tongue out at him.

Hayman: "don`t you have a new move that you want to show us"

Musica: "yeah you're right, so this move it took a while to learn but I did it ' **DRAGON FIST** '"

He yells out as he plows through most of the forest as a huge golden dragon, then stops.

Akeno: 'is this the power of a sayain or just Musica`s power'

Musica: "okay today was the hard stuff"

Rias: "how will any of this stuff help us beat Raiser"

?: "I can help with that"

Everyone looks over to the new voice, and it`s a man about the same height as Musica green eyes un like Musica`s blue and his hair is a bright red and him and Musica just look at each other in the eyes and the slowly walk to each other, and Hayman and Raven just stare wide eyed and rub their eyes.

?: "been a while Musica"

Musica: "yes it has been Leon"

Rias looks at them and is waiting for one of them to throw a punch but they just smile and start laughing, then they each throw a fist sending each other back, the new guy Leon rushes Musica. Musica dose a three sixty spin kick then Musica blocks a punch.

Musica: "later cousin"

Leon: "but it`s been forever since we spared"

Akeno walks over to them smiling with Raven and Hayman right behind her.

Akeno: "Musica is this a friend of yours?"

Leon: "i`m his cousin Leon, and you're the one who got to have some fun with him?"

Akeno giggles and Hayman and Raven start throwing punches at Leon but he blocks them, and double kicks them away.

Musica: "Leon this is Akeno my girlfriend and over there are people that we need to help kick a dick heads ass"

Rias walks over and Leon stares at her and smirks, Then whispers to Musica.

Leon: "is she taken"

Musica: "no you would like her she`s awesome"

Akeno pulls on Musica`s ear.

Musica: "but you're the best my mistress"

Akeno: "ara ara Musica are you trying to make me hot"

Leon shakes his head and sighs.

Leon: "so she likes that stuff to, you two are perfect for each other"

Rias: "who may I ask are you?"

Leon smiles and reaches out to her.

Leon: "my names Leon my fair lady the cousin to Musica"

Rias blushes a little when he was so formal and shakes his hand.

Rias: "my name is Rias Gremory"

Rias looks down a little thanking about that.

Rias: 'they are family so could I have him inserted of Musica'

Issie steps up to Leon.

Issie: "how do we know that your strong like he is?"

Leon sighs and kicks Issie in the arm braking it.

Leon: "me and Musica are the same strength"

Rias steps in and heals Issie`s arm and stands up to Leon after slapping him a few times, then giving Leon a talking and made him say sorry.

Leon: 'I like her a lot'

Leon turns around accidently kisses Rias, Rias is shocked by this but kisses back and then Grayfia shows up.

Grayfia: "Rias come with me your brother needs to have a word"

Rias pulls away from Leon, and then gives him a quick kiss to the cheek and Rias blushes and smiles.

Rias: "that was my first kiss and I liked it"

Leon: "me and Musica will do our best to help you out"

Leon steps over to her and whispers so no one can hear but her.

Leon: "and if I have to storm hell to get you out my love I will"

Rias blushes and walks in with Grayfia, Leon looks over to Musica. Musica just nods and has an arm around Akeno.

Leon: "we have to train and become as strong as we can"

Musica: "yes your right"

They just look at each other and nod.

Akeno: "Raven what are they doing?"

Raven: "agreeing to a fight tomorrow at full power"

Akeno: "at full power?"

The words come out with worry, but normally that would turn her on but this time it scares her more than anything.

Raven: "yeah it`s going to decide the fate of Raiser and his life"

And cut, cliff hanger so who the fuck is Leon well he`s a person my cousin made on xenovirse 2 I changed my mind about musica being with akeno and rias, I threw leon in for that reason to be with rias. So my dragon ball z crossover with fairy tail will be up soon, a small spoiler the main character is gogeta. The back story to that is he put on the portora ear rings to stay like that forever, i`ll be using dbz not super logic and for this one the last line at the start of chapter on not leon but someone much more evil who not telling

Well i`m singing off musica out


	7. Chapter 7

Announcements, add me on gmail and google+ female gogeta ssj4(it`s my sisters account but she gave it to me). My friend and i have dropped our ftXdbz story sad i know but know i can focus on this one

I own nothing from the animes, only my characters

'thinking'

' **moves** '

"talking"

~ **time skip/new person** ~

Chaperter 7

Duel sayains VS a kai and a demon

Leon: "been a while since i had a good fight, don`t hold back musica"

Musica: "i don`t intend to, and fight like you want to kill me"

They glare at each other, and rush going to hit each other but they stop and look to the sky and just watch it and then a wormhole opens up and two very familiar faces come through.

?: "my my Musica and Leon how you two have grown up"

?: "Towa stop with the formalities the humans and saiyans need to be wiped out"

Leon and Musica look back to the others, and Raven and Hayman nod and teleport themselves and the others inside even though if won`t help if the fight gets to intense.

~ **Hayman** ~

Issie: "who are those two Hayman"

Hayman: "the woman is Town a being of the demon realm, and the guy is an immortal kai named zamasu. They are the only ones to beat Musica and Leon as Leona the fusion of Leon and musica"

Issie: "that sounds like a girl name"

Raven and Koneko hit and smile.

Koneko: "douche bag and enemy to woman"

Raven: "do you think they can win brother"

Hayman looks to raven and shakes his head, and takes out the potara earrings.

Hayman: "not alone, they`ll need an extra hand sis"

Raven: "i hate doing this"

She takes an earring and puts it on her left ear and then hayman puts the other one on his left ear and looks to Asia.

Hayman: "keep Issie here, Akeno don`t worry i`ll bring Musica back to you"

~ **In the underworld with Raiser and Rias** ~

Raiser: "my love Rias you got some outside help so i seeked out my own help"

Rias is forced to watch her best friend musica and the one who loves her Leon get beat down buy two evil beings.

Rias: "why are you doing this"

Raiser: "to win your heart and kill them in one go"

~ **back with Musica and Leon** ~

Leon goes to punch Zamasu but he uses his ki to force him back. Then Leon powers up to super saiyan 4.

Leon: "we have a score to settle Zamasu"

Leon rushes Zamasu and manages to get a kick to his gut before he is sent into the forest.

Musica is keeping up with in hand to hand combat until Leon is sent flying, Musica looks to Leon for that split second and because of that he is sent into a mountain and coughs up some blood.

Towa: "wow my dear you`ve gotten rusty"

~ **Musica flash back** ~

Musica: "Leon run before she forces me to kill you!"

Musica yells and grips his head as towa takes control of his mind, Musica slams his head into the ground over and over trying to get towa out of his mind.

Towa: "i`m going to make you kill all of your family dear"

Towa says seductively and puts her hand to musicas cheek and finally gets a firm hold on Musica`s mind.

Towa: "your going to start with Leon then your stupid sister"

Musica: "..."

Musica goes over to Leon and lifts him up by his neck. Leon looks into his now red eyes.

Leon: "Musica it`s me Leon you're causin"

Musica starts to crush his neck and a flash of light blinds Musica, and Leon is out of his grip and a girl with the same hair as musica looks up to him.

Leon: "no Drew don`t he`s not in control"

Drew: "he won`t hurt me i`m his twin"

Drew smiles, but that smile fades as Musica hits her into a wall, Drew coughs up blood.

Drew: "b-brother why"

Drews eyes go white and her body draws her last breath.

Musica: "n-no!"

Musica breaks the spell and runs over to Drew, and holds on to his dead twin and lightning hits the ground as his hair goes gold and his eyes go green.

~ **Flashback end** ~

Musica gets up and looks to Towa and Zamasu.

Musica: "I WILL NOT HOLD BACK ANYMORE!"

Leon feels the new found power of Musica and it`s almost like goku blacks but not as evil, then Leon feels a new power from within and his hair goes blue along with his eyes.

Leon: "so i`m a god now and Musica is beyond"

Musica`s hair gose rose and eyes do as well and he looks at Towa.

Musica: "for my sister Drew"

Musica rushes Towa and Zamasu goes to try to stop him and Leon hits him back and looks over to Musica, and shakes his head.

Leon: "one step ahead as usual"

Zamasu goes to hit Leon and he blocks it and kicks him away and rushes him and slams him into the ground and punches him over and over.

Musica kicks Towa and breaks her arm then hits her with a purple ki blast.

Musica: "time for you to die ` **BIG BANG KAMAHAMEHA TIMES 100** `"

The move hits towa and decingrets her. Then Musica passes out from this new found power.

Hayman: "Raven it`s time"

Raven: "fine but i hate this"

Raven moves the earring to her right ear and Hayman and Raven are fused to make Hayven.

Zamasu uses his energy sword and stabs Leon and the chest and he passes out from the pain

Hayven gives a senzu bean to Musica and distracts Zamasu as Musica gives one to Leon, then they nod and land a few feet apart.

Musica and Leon: "fuuusion ha"

Musica and Leon fuse to make Leona their finale ace in the hole.

Leona: "Zamasu you`ve fuck up this time"

Lenoa rushes him and Hayven backs away in fear knowing what happens when they use there new powers will destroy Zamasu.

Leona: "you get to feel the power of super saiyan blue and super sayian Rose"

The planet trembleuse and the sky goes black and their hair goes blue and rose making Leona super saiyan blue/rose

Leona: "TAKE THIS ` **GANDEMIKO OF GODS** `"

A huge energy ball forms above Leona and then it is thrown Zamasu and he is engulfed in it and he screams out in pain as every cell in his body is destroyed, then the smoke clears and he is gone and Musica and Leon go back to normal.

Musica: "we did it"

Leon: "yeah i guess we did"

Musica falls to the ground and so dose Leon, and they have big smiles knowing that the two women they love where watching them.

~ **Back at the house** **the next day** ~

Akeno: "come on musica wake up we need you"

Akeno stays by his side and he stirs around and eventually gets up.

Akeno: "thank goodness you're okay"

Akeno hugs and kisses him franticly scared that he would never wake up.

Musica: "Akeno my love it would take more than that to keep me down"

Musica kisses back and Leon gets up as well and walks out of the room to find some food.

Akeno: "tell me who were those two people"

Musica: "i`ll tell you everything after i have some food"

Musica gets up and walks to the living room and sits next to Leon and they both start eating, Musica manages to snatch a honeybun before Leon can see he eats it.

Akeno: "you were going to explain the two people you fought?"

Musica and Leon nod and keep eating.

Musica: "the girl in red and blue her name was Towa and the green guy was Zamasu, Towa is the second in command of the demon realm behind Demigra and someone else but i for got his name and Towa once took over my mind and made me kill my big sister Drew"

Akeno hugs Musica and sees him shed a tear and she wipes it away.

Leon: "and Zamasu just a dick head that wanted to kill everyone"

Leon finishes his food and so does Musica.

Musica: "Towa wanted to revive the demon realm and take over where we are from but she won`t be doing that anymore"

Issie: "lets not forget you killed your sister"

Raven: "he would never do that out of rage but mind control yes anyone towa takes over won`t stop tell they do what she asks them"

Leon: "Musica we need to perfect our new forms and train the rest of them"

Musica: "agreed and i plan to have lots of fun doing it"

Glances to Akeno and winks, Akeno winks back knowing what they are going to do after the day`s up and she`s can`t wait.

That`s it for this chapter, now the last chapter was not my best i kind of rushed it and that made it worse that what i had planned, i had to drop the fairy tail and dragon ball z crossover mainly because it was talking up all my time i will still work on it but i don`t know when i will post it so yeah that`s all i have for now the next chapter is going to be done in a new writing format how i`m doing it like.

Me: "hi guys"

It`s just too long and time consuming so i`ll just do it normal from now on so i`ll be doing more chapters in less time anyways musica signing off.


	8. Chapter 8

I got nothing to say at this time only that you follow and favorite me and my story.

I own nothing from the animes, only my characters

'thinking'

' **moves** '

"talking"

~ **time skip/new person** ~

Chapter 8

The new Saiyan gods

"So what you're tell me is that the only reason that Leon and Musica beat the two people that showed up was because of their rage". Issie asks Hayman, "yes that is correct Issie, and well fusion helps out a big time." Issie looks over to Musica and Leon 'how strong are they?' Issie thinks to himself, and Asia comes over to Hayman "Hayman you were so brave yesterday i wish i could be like you", Hayman scofts "trust me you don't want to be like me Asia". Hayman says as he walks off.

"Musica i need a favor~", Akeno purrs to him and puts her hand on his leg. "Anything for you my love" Musica answers and Akeno giggles and she has him get up and go with her to there room. "I need you long hard cock Musica~". Akeno whispers and pushes him to the bed.

~ **Lemon warning** ~

Musica smirks and takes off what rags are left of his clothes, Akeno just stares at his body in shock that a man with muscles has the cock to go with it. "Akeno i`m taking charge over you", Musica pushes her to the bed. "Oh yes master make me your little bitch~" Akeno purrs to him, Musica spanks her. "Why are you not naked my little bitch". Akeno giggled loving this new dominant side of her boyfriend, as she is taking off her clothes Musica grabs her ass and rubs her ass hole with a finger that feels slimy. "I found the lube you want me to use", as Musica says that he forces his finger to go in Akeno's asshole.

Akeno gasps and moans at the shock of this, "M-Musica how am i supposed to get undressed while you do that?". It comes out as a mix of moans and pants, "if you get all your clothes off you can be the mistress, if not you`er the pet". Musica starts to move his hand around making his finger move in and out of Akeno`s asshole, Akeno Moans and Pants. "Master what if i want to be the pet~", Akeno purrs and takes her skirt and panties off. "Well then we`ll still have fun~" Musica purrs back and takes his finger out of her, she whines that she lost the feeling. Then Akeno nearly screams when she feels his huge cock go in her asshole.

Akeno moans and cries but loves the feeling of his cock in her ass, "m-master your cock is going to tear my ass in two~", Akeno whines in pleasure and starts grinding on Musica. "Then why are you grinding on me you little bitch~", Musica whispers. "Show this bitch some real pleasure" Akeno pants then gasps as Musica spanks her. "I`m the master you don`t tell me what to do in the bed", Musica starts thrusting as Akeno tightens down on his cock. "Yes master~" she looks at him and sticks her tongue out like a dog. "God Akeno your such a cute little slut", Musica thrust harder making Akeno want more, "master i`m cuming~" Akeno pants and her pussy fluid squrits out, Then she feels Musica fill her ass with his cum. "Akeno that was amazing". Musica says and pulls out of her ass then lays next to her, "yes it was master Musica~" she purrs and strokes his cock. "Now clean my cock off bitch", Akeno giggles and gets to work by licking the shaft and gently sucks on the tip. "Yeah go faster bitch~" Muisca moans and starts rubbing her pussy.

"You like my pussy do you" Akeno licks her lips and gets over Musica, "you know what to do bitch". Musica puts his hands on her hips and forces her down onto his cock slowly, "master your still too big for my tight little pussy," Akeno moans as he goes deep inside her and as he dose Akeno kisses him. Musica starts thrusting and Akeno grinds "Akeno i`m going to cum early" Musica pants and he cum`s again filling her pussy and more cum goes into her womb making her cum with him. "Musica i love you" she says softly and falls asleep on him after she takes his cock out of her, "Akeno i love you too", Musica kisses her and lays there with her in his arms

~ **Lemon end** **Now with Raven and Koneko** ~

"Raven do you think this will work i mean us", Koneko hugs Raven "Koneko don`t worry it will" Raven kisses Koneko and they lay down in the grass outside in a garden. "Koneko you don`t need to worry i can keep you safe from just about anything" Raven smiles and holds Konekos hand. "What if some one like Towa shows up could you stop one of the others like Leon or Musica" Koneko cries and gets on Raven, "shh don`t cry Koneko" Raven pets Koneko and holds her close.

~ **Leon with Issie** ~

"Leon what can you tell me about Musica?" Leon looks down as Issie asks this. "Well i can tell you all i can", Issie nods and sits down on the couch listening to Leon. "Well Musica`s story started at planet Vegeta, His mom sister to bardock one of the greatest saiyan heros know to us left the planet pregnat with him and Drew they Landed on a planet known as freeza planet-619(TFS reference) and they gave her the ability to see the future, what she saw was death so she left the planet taking her new babies with her, soon after they left she went to earth to find her nephew goku, bardocks son and see if there was a place where she could live, that`s when whis an angel showed up and told her about tokitoki city as a small kid there Musica, Drew, and i meet up and start are own team and we trained and went exploring", Leon sighs. "But it was pointless in the end when Musicas mom left to fight Demigra, and left Musica, Drew, hayman, and raven to be watch over by my father the oldest brother to bardock that`s when Musica and Drew left to find there mom but what they found was much worse than death", Issie looks at Leon "there mom had lost to Demigra and Towa that`s when Drew Died that day by Musica`s hand". Issie stares at him in disbelief "he did what?" Issie asks "under Towas mind control he killed his twin sister Drew"

Issie gets up and looks to the sky, "so your saying there is more out there then this one planet?", Leon gets up and stands next to him and nods "so much more and Musica wants to show Akeno what it means to live in the stars, as Leon walks away Rias appears next to him, Rias cries and hugs Leon "you okay Leon". Leon hugs her back and whispers "i'll never die on you my love". Rias kisses Leon deeply hopping he`ll be right about this new foe that in five days the will be facing and this new Riaser is completely different than the one she knew "Leon there is something i`ll need your help with, Issie go get the rest of the team and Raven and Hayman."

Issie nods and goes to get the rest of the team but thinks about what Musica did. 'Do we really need his help after all he did kill his sister but he was under mind control'. Issie bumps into kiba, "sorry dude oh and Rias wants to see us all we are to meet up in the living room", Kiba smiles "don`t worry and i`ll go find Hayman and Asia" they go their separate directions.

~ **later in the living room** ~

"Okay so Leon, Musica i need your help with getting stronger" Musica looks to Leon "is that it?" Leon asks wondering what's up, 'she looks like she`s seen a ghost' Musica thinks to himself. "Riaser is much stronger like your fight gave him strangth" Rias says and starts crying on leon, "Rias he has no clue how strong i am now" Rais slaps him "he watched you fight you dumbass he took the energy from the fight and made it his own", Musica and Leon know what happened Towa is still alive and giving Riaser power "don`t worry we have a plan" Musica stands next to Leon, "and it`s called petora earrings and the name is Muson" Leon confirms and puts a orange earring on his left ear then musica put the other on on his left ear. Raven feels her ear and so does Hayman, "we need the strongest of us guys not third best we need first" Musica glances to them and akeno giggles "didn't know you where the type Musica" Akeno teases him. "Keep that up and no fun time for you" Musica jokes back "no i need master" Akeno pleads.

Leon and Rias sigh "Akeno, Musica stop" Leon says and Rias giggles pulling Leon`s arm into her breast. Rias whispers "keep that up and after we win you can be my master~" she purrs to Leon, and he blushes "hay look he`s blushing" Raven teases and everyone starts laughing and Musica thinks 'Drew are you watching me' Leon nudges him "we need to train for real the next few days but tonight we have fun and relax" Musica nods and goes over to Akeno and kisses her deeply. "Musica people are watching" she starts tickling him to get him off and he falls to the floor laughing and Raven joins Akeno as the tickle him. "Leon i want to ask you something?" Rais walks over to him and smiles, "are you seeing anyone" Leon thinks and smiles "yeah i am and she has lovely red hair" he steps over to her and she purrs to him "what`s her name than" Leon whispers "Rias gremory the love of my life". Rias giggles and sees Raven and Koneko go off to the rooms but she brushes it off knowing that they are in love.

~ **Ravens room lemon yuri** ~

"Raven i`m ready" Koneko says striping and helps Raven strip "don`t look" Raven tries to cover herself as she lays with Koneko and they kiss making Raven relax "Koneko what if we a caught?" Raven asks shyly without clothes to cover her d-cup breast that Koneko starts to groupe "mmm~ Koneko please be gentle you know how sensitive they are" koneko smiles as she licks the nipple of one of Ravens breast, Raven moans and starts to rub Konekos small pussy. Koneko almost cums as Raven touches her pussy then Koneko rubs on Ravens and they finger each other making each other cum. "Raven i don`t think i can go again tonight" Koneko pants and she notices that Raven passed out, then she lays a blanket over them and currells up with Raven.

~ **Lemon end** ~

(Well i think that wraps up this chapter)

Okay well this chapter was a fun one for me i enjoyed doing this one like the last on now i`m going to be using the normal format of paragraph form it was so much easier and i plan to do more next time any ways musica signing off love you all and a huge thanks to all my readers i`ll be taking any questions you may have


	9. Chapter 9

This is just a filler chapter, about the past of Musica, Leon, Drew, Musicas mom Nem, Hayman, Raven. This takes place five years before Raven is able to go out on time petroles here are the ages.

Curent

Nem: 40

Leon: 21

Musica/Drew:20

Hayman: 18

Raven: 17

This chapter

Nem: 35

Leon:16

Musica/Drew:15

Hayman: 13

Raven: 12

'thinking'

' **moves** '

"talking"

~ **time skip/new person** ~

Chapter 9

About the past

"Musica, Leon okay it`s for you two tell us about the past and how you two got so strong", Rais asked and sat next to Leon and Akeno sits next to Musica, everyone sits around them in a circle. "Well looks like we don't have a choice Musica" Leon laughs and Musica clears his throat "well let`s go back five years before Raven was given the a okay to time petroles".

~ **TokiToki City 5 years ago** ~

Musica and Drew had decided to go to the shops today and get items before they go out on there first time petrole. "Musica are you sure you need that gi, it`s pretty expensive?" Drew asks after they get the normal items and Musica decided to get new clothes. "Yeah i have to look good", Drew shakes her head and pays for the gi Musica wanted. "You owe me some Zeni" Drew walks home with Musica.

"Mom we're home and ready to go get Leon!" Musica yells as he gets changed. "Okay be careful on your time petrole you three". Musica heads outside waiting for Drew, but Raven comes up to him with a pouty face. "Big bro why do you get to go out on a time petrole but not me?" Musica sighs and ruffles her hair, "well i passed the exams unlike a certain little girl". Raven slaps his hand "i`m not little!" Raven yells, then Musica hugs her. "Next time okay sis" Drew put a hand to Musicas shoulder "let go leon is waiting for up" Drew hovers off the ground and so does Musica, "i`ll bring you something if you're good raven" Musica yells to her as he flies off with Drew.

Drew and Musica Land in the center of town their colors stand out so Leon knows who to look for, Musica in a black and red gi and Drew in android 18`s clothes. "Hay Musica, Drew" Leon lands next to them and laughs nervously this being his first time petrole, "hi cuz looking forward to this time petrole?" Musicas asks and Leon nods. "I hope it`s not to hard" Drew says nervously. Supreme kai of time walks over to the three of them and smiles knowing the perfect mission for them, "Leon, Musica, and Drew" they all turn and face the supreme kai of time, "you three have been selected to go and help Goku and the Z-fighters defeat the saiyans and sibamen". They nod and giggle at a joke Musica made about Yamcha and a Sibaman. "Anyways i wish you three luck". Light appears around them and they are sent back in time.

"Look vegeta more balled people the short one the two tall one and a pokemon", Nappa says pointing at choitzsu(TFS reference). "God dammit nappa you're going to give me an aneurysm from stupidity" Vegeta says as his nose bleeds, "wow never thought you were that stupid Vegeta" Vegeta screams as Nappa says that. Musica and the other two appear to face the remaining Sibamen. "Drew take care of the one on the right i`ll handle the left and Leon middle" Musica says and they nod. Musica rushes the one on the left and Drew goes to the left and Leon the center, Musica defeats the Sibaman by using a death beam, Drew defeats her Sibaman but a barrage of punches and kicks, Leon beat his by a kick back then a special beam cannon through three sibaman and hits yamcha fixing time, they are brought back by Nem Drews and Musicas mom.

"Very well done you three", the three of them look around at each other "what do you mean?" Leon asks "in that timeline Yamcha need to die" supreme kai of time said and jumps onto Leon's shoulders. "What?" Musica asked not knowing what this was about, "Leon and Musica you two are going to be team leaders for two teams of your making" supreme kai of time claps and the other time petroliers show up. Musica smirks and so dose Leon "Musica can make his team first", Drew goes to speak up but then she is cut off by Leon. "On my team i want Leon, Drew, Hayman, and Raven!" Musica yells loud enough for everyone to hear and people just sigh and leave and the two youngest of the group run over to their mom, "don't look at me look at your brother" their mom exclaims and smiles. "Big brother thank you" Raven jumps onto him forcing him to the ground and Hayman hugs Drew. "Hayman i don't know why you're hugging me i had no part of this plan". Drew sighs and goes over to Musica and they celebrate into early morning.

~ **Next day** ~

"Musica wake up" Raven pokes him, "go away" Musica rolls over and goes back to sleep. "Musica it`s Drew and if you don`t get up i`m going to do the thing". Musica shots up fully awake and looks at Raven, "why you how dare you invoke the right of Drew" Raven giggles as Musica chases her, but they come to a stop as their mom walks in "keep it down i need my coffee" their mom says as she walks over Leon. and she starts making breakfast for a family of saiyans.

"Kids i`m going on a huge time petrole today so i`ll have to be taking off soon". Their mom says, "okay you should get going now mom" Drew says as she takes over cooking "bye mom good luck" Raven says as she starts running again and Musica chases her.

~ **Later that day** ~

"Guys mom has been gone for long time" Drew gets worried that their mom has been gone for five hours. "Oh don`t worry sis mom`s very strong" Musica assures her and smile, but even Musica is starting to get worried knowing his mom should be home.

"Okay Drew, Musica, and Leon i need you three to go and look for Nem" Supreme Kai Of Time tells them, "why did you not tell us earlier?" Drew exclaims and gets her time petroler clothes on and Musica nods to leon and they go get dressed in their new uniforms. "Good luck big bro and sis" Raven tells them as she starts beating on Hayman.

~ **Destroyed planet Earth** ~

"Wow this place is a shit show" Leon says as he looks around and sees other time petrolers on the ground. Drew starts crying at all the dead bodies and one starts to get up and it`s their mom. "Mommy!" Drew yells and runs over to her crying. But Musica stops her and pulls her down. "Drew don`t throw your life away" Musica points and Demigra and Towa are standing over her. "Towa finish her i have no use for a weakling like her" Demigra says as he smirks and turns away and makes a portal to the demon realm. "To bad Nem you had potential" Towa says as she stabs her with her staff. Drew gasps and hugs Musica crying, Leon just watches in disbelief and looks at Musica and sees his veins on his neck start to show, and Leon looks back to Towa "Musica we can`t take her" Leon whispers and Musica looks at him and nods "we can" Musica stands up and looks at his mother's lifeless body. "Towa i`ll kill you" Musica rushes her and she blocks his fist with her forearm.

(start playing  watch?v=b_Rdlzpm7DM )

"You dare hit me you filthy monkey" Towa goes to stab him but he dodges it and kicks her in the ribs. "You`ll pay for killing my mother" Musica yells and rushes her again delivering a barrage of punches and kick most of them not affecting Towa but Musica in his rage failed to see that then she sees and opening and grabs his neck. "You're a failure like your mother" she goes to stab him but her staff is kicked away but Drew who distracts her while Leon give Musica a senzu bean. "We have to face her as a team" Leon says but by the time he says that Musica is back fighting with Towa. "L-Leon keep an eye on Musica for me" Nem says as he soul goes to the afterlife. "Aunt Nem i will" Leon nods and looks at Drew and Musica "i`ll keep an eye on all your children". Leon rushes Towa trying to help out but Towa sends them all flying. "You the male of the twins you're the strongest one so i`ll take you" Towa casts a spell to try and take control of his mind. "Now give in hun you`ll more power then you can dream of" Musica falls to the ground and screams but Towa won't let her new prize slip away.

The next time Musica stands up his eyes are red and he just looks at Drew and Leon, They look back in fear of what has happened knowing Musica tried to fight back but Towa was just too much. "Now my dear kill the other male then the female" Towa commands Musica. Musica picks up Leon by his neck and starts to crush and Leon manages to kick out of the death grip and shots a ki blast in Musica face but he brushes it off, "Musica it`s me Leon your cousin!" Leon yells but Musica rushes him, "Musica my dear don`t hold back kill him" Towa says as she laughs. ' **Kamehameha** ' Drew yells and hits Musica with it but he turns and faces her.

(stop song)

"Brother it`s me Drew your twin" Drew hugs Musica hoping it's over but is lifted up by her neck and punched into a wall by Musica. "Oh such a good boy my dear Musica!" Towa yells with glee and runs over to Musica, but is stopped by a kick from Leon "DREW!" Leon yells and looks back to Musica and sees a tear fall down his face "...no not Drew…." Musica says as tears start to fall and he falls to his knees and yells to the sky, his hair flickers from brown to golden and eyes from blue to green "NOT MY SISTER" Musica yells as blue lightning strikes the ground next to him and his eyes roll back and a lightning bolt strikes him but it does nothing except make his muscles get slightly bigger. "TOWA YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS" musica yells as his hair goes golden and stays golden and eyes stay green. "Go get her bro" Drew says as she to fades and dies seeing her brother that cared for her become a super saiyan.

(new song  watch?v=LXU75yUAy8I )

Musica rushes Towa wanting nothing more than to kill her and send to hell, ' **BIG BANG ATTACK** ' Towa doges it as the big band attack makes a huge crater in the distance and she glances to the raw power of the explosion. "Keep your head in the fight you bitch" Musica says as he delivers a rolling punch to Towa making her fall to the ground. "You'll regret taking control of my mind!" Musica says as he rush her taking all of the attacks she throws at him. "Where did this power come from?" Towa thinks out loud and is shut up by an uppercut from Leon and a kick to the small of her back from Musica. "Leon go away this is my fight" Musica says has he throws Leon out of the way.

"THIS IS IT TOWA" Musica kicks her away ' **DRAGON FIST** ' Musica yells as a golden dragon forms behind him and he is rocketed to Towa and goes through her, when Musica looks behind him Demigra is there holding Towa "well done boy some day you may be strong enough to defeat me" Demigra says as he jumps into a portal and Musica falls to the ground out of strength.

(stop song)

Leon goes over to Musica and lifts him up and feeds him the last senzu bean but Musica stays passed out, "oh no what happened" Trunks says as he looks around at all the death and destruction, "you son of a bitch where were you" Leon yells and he starts to cry knowing himself and Musica are the only two of the thirty time petroles that lived through the fight with Towa and Demigra.

~ **Later at TokiToki city** ~

"No mommy" Raven tries to get to her mother's lifeless body but sees Musica holding on to Drew and Hayman sees this and breaks down as he tries to wake up Drew, "Drew come on wake up we need you" Hayman says as he shakes Drew, "Beerus please" Whis tries to stop him "to the last three children of Nem my student, Whis and i shall train you so you can avenge your mother and sister" Beerus says as he sees the children of the one person he trained with, Whis rubs Beerus`s back but he looks down in shock when he sees Musica holding Drew`s body, "Musica" Whis says normally this would not bother him but Whis watched Musica and Drew grow up, over time Whis learned to care for the two twin saiyans but seeing this almost made Whis destroy the universe just to find Towa and Demigra, "Musica, Leon i`m going to train you two to become super saiyan 4" Musica looks up to Whis and he nods, Leon hugs his father and cries. "When do we start" Musica gets up and walks over to Whis, with Drew in his arms. "But first i want to barry my mother and sister without ki or outside help just me" Musica says as he goes over and picks up his mother's body and goes to a spot with bamboo trees and blue roses that Drew and Musica used to play in.

As Musica is digging the graves he can feel the eyes of all the residents of TokiToki city watching him shovel and Whis looks away about to cry himself. "Brother stop mommy and big sis are just asleep" Raven runs over to him and tries to stop him from digging, "Raven come here now" Whis says and holds onto Raven as Musica finishes digging and puts the bodies into the holes he dug and starts to fill them. "Whis i`ll be ready to leave soon i want to get as strong as possible" Musica says as he walks in his house and goes to the bathroom to clean up and get ready to leave with Whis and beerus.

~ **Present day living room at Gremory house** ~

"There you have it most of our back story" Musica says as most of the gremory team cries and Akeno hugs him now knowing all the loss he`s been through. "Why did you not tell us this sooner?" Rias asks as she holds onto Leon, " it's better if most people don't know" Musica says as he gets up "now it's way past bedtime" looks to the clock and it says 1:39am, they all sigh and agree to go to bed and be ready for another long day.

(that`s the chapter)

Holy fuck all the ducks that chapter was a bitch to write, now a few announcements i`m going to be doing a ghost riderXhighschool of the dead because why the fuck not, i may change that to highschool dxd or heaven's lost property only time will tell and i`ll be working on that after i do chapter ten and eleven, i`ll be taking a break from this story and work on the new one anyways Musica signing off.


	10. Chapter 10

Well filler is over and the end of an arc is here, the fight between Riaser and Musica is here, enough bull shit here we go.

'thinking'

' **moves** '

"talking"

~ **time skip/new person** ~

Chapter 10

The final fight, is home in sight.

~ **Four days later from the fight with Towa and Zamasu** ~

"To think the day is here" Musica says as he sits up and looks to Akeno, "i have so much to fight for" He kisses Akeno`s forehead. He exits his room and walk outside to find Leon, "oh it`s just you Musica" Leon says and looks up to the stars "we have so much here to fight for, when we have a choice to go home" Musica sighs and looks to Leon "i`ll be staying here with Akeno" Leon laughs and nods. "How could i see this coming" Leno sighs and starts to power up to super saiyan blue "so this is the power Whis told us about" Leon looks at his hands and makes fist "will it be enough?" Leon asks himself as Rias walk out and hugs him from behind. "Leon my love i talked to my brother and he will fight you and Musica" Rias says and Leon shakes his head, "no this is Musicas fight" Leon bumps Musica shoulder "he is the true Rose saiyan" Rias gets confused by this statement "what is a Rose saiyan?" Rias asks Musica, "let me show you really quick" Musica starts to power up to his super saiyan rose form the step beyond super saiyan blue, his hair goes rose and eye almost silver. "This is the form of super saiyan rose the step beyond super saiyan blue" Rias stands awestruck. "And how strong is that form?" Rias asks "strong enough to kill gods" Musica says as he turns back to normal. "We should get the others awake and alive" Leon jokes and goes back inside, 'Musica needs to shine today' Leon thinks to himself.

~ **Living room center table** ~

"Okay everyone are we clear on what we need to do?" Rias asks, "let Musica pound Riasers face in" Raven says with joy and koneko sighs and tries to hold her in place, "yes and no, if someone interferes we rush in too even the odds" Rias says and Leon speaks up, "sorry but Rias that can't happen, i`ll be the only one to help if you all try to help you all would be in the way" Rias looks hurt as Leon says that "i mean no offence but me and Musica don`t need you all getting hurt because of us" Leon says as he comforts Rias. "Musica my love" Akeno says and she holds onto him as he turns to face her "don't do anything stupid" Akeno says as she cries on his shoulder. "Akeno i do have "that" trick up my sleeve" Musica whispers to her and kisses her cheek. "Okay i`ll call for Grayfia" Rias says and make a red portal and Garyfia walks through with sanchiz gremory, "Musica, Leon i thank you for doing this for my sister and her pedigree" They both put a hand on their heads and synchronize "it`kind of our job" they laugh and Musica nods ready for the fight ahead.

~ **Underworld arena** ~

Raiser stands away from Musica. "You're going to be fun Musica the saiyan" Raiser smirks and throws a fireball at Musica "was that all you have flame brian" Musica taunts in super saiyan 4 and his tail sways, the crowd gasps at this furry like Musica, "this form can take temperatures of 6,000 degrees and greater before i even break a sweat", Akeno licks her lips wondering if Musica would be her master in that form 'don`t hold back Musica' she thinks as well. "Raiser this has been fun but i'm not going to let you be a dick head any longer" Musica rushes Raiser as he says that, as Musica goes to punch him he flies right through him, and crashes into the other side of the arena, "you think i`m alone in this fight Musica i don't think so" Raiser says as Demigra lands next to him with a smirk, "well well Musica how long has it been".

Leon lands next to Musica "i`ll handle Raiser you take Demigra" Before Leon can finish Musica is in rose and punching and kicking Demigra without control only wanting to avenge his mother and sister, "you have gotten stronger Musica but" goes to grab him but Musica makes an energy sword and goes to slice Demigra but is blocked by Raiser "two on one easy" Leon goes blue and rushes Raiser making him back away from Musica and his aura goes from purple to golden and looks like he's going back to super saiyan 4 but gets more muscles and golden fur, the final step to a true saiyan, Super Saiyan 4 Golden.

~ **Flashback two days ago** ~

"Okay Akeno hit me with lightning" Musica says and she does and he tries absorbing it but his body rejects it. "No it`s not the right element" Musica thinks hard and realizes something "it has to be gold" Akeno tilts her head "what does that mean?" She asks and Musica faces her "i need to go to the center of the sun i`ll be back" Musica hugs and kisses her. "Be Careful" she says as he lifts off the ground "don't worry i know what i'm doing."

~ **The sun** ~

Musica using his god ki to keep himself alive he goes into the sun, and starts to fly to the center at supersonic speeds of 980mph he reaches the center and absorbs the energy and he is forced to super saiyan 4 and the fur goes golden and eyes go a deep sea green, "well done Musica my son" his mom appears to him and teleports him home to his bed next to akeno.

~ **Flashback end** ~

"What do you think this new golden form will make a difference!?" Demigra says as he back away in fear not able to feel his life force at all, "why are you scared then" Musica says his voice deep and slightly demonic sounding, "cool golden form Musica" Leon says as he to changes into a sliver form and looks to Raiser "this is my ace super saiyan 4 silver" Leon says in a voice that is more demonic sounding then Musicas. Both Rias and Akeno tremble as their boyfriends speak, "Rias did you know about Leon" Rias shakes her head "did you know about Musica" Akeno trembles and shakes her head. Leon punches Raiser and Musica kicks Demigra and they fly and slam into each others back. "Watch where you're going Demigra" Raiser says and turns backs to Leon but looks to his chest, "eyes are up here" Leon says as he slams Raiser into the ground Demigra looks to Musica "die" as Musica says that Demigra goes to punch him but Musica catches his hand and the energy destroys Demigras arm, "what are you?" Demigra asks as he knows his fate. "The son of Nem sister to bardock" Musica kicks Demigra away and teleports behind him, "TAKE THIS DEMIGRA **'BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA TIMES 100'** " as Musica destroys Demigra a new strange power comes from Raiser and fire goes into Musica`s and Leon`s lungs choking them and making their insides explode.

~ **The mindscape of Musica and Leon** ~

"Well well how are you our sons" two voices say and Musica and Leon turn to face Nem mother to Musica, Drew, Hayman, and Raven and Bardock the Father of Leon, Radizt, and Goku. "m-mom" Musica runs to hug her but he goes right through her "Musica i`m sorry but you have to back" Nem says and looks to Bardock "Leon go make me proud my son" Leon cries and nods "i will father" Leon says and a light envelops him, "mom tell Drew my girlfriend is going to have a baby" Nem nods and goes to put a hand to Musicas cheek but her hand passes through him, "i will Musica don`t worry about me go live your life and become the saiyan you were born to be" Musica cries and a light envelops him "see you someday mom i love you!" Musica yells as he goes back to his body.

~ **The arena** ~

"I have beat the two saiyan gods Musica and Leon" Musica uses his super hearing to find Akeno before he gets up and really shows Raiser hell and what he hears, "NO MY MUSICA" Akeno cries out in sadness and pain "i can`t live without him" she jumps out of the stands and runs over to him and Rias dose the same to Leon. Raiser grabs Akeno`s hair along with Rias`s, "you two belong to me now"

(start song  watch?v=vgRaJyUZq2w )

Musica and Leon teleport to a hidden room and put on the one hour portora earrings "Musicon is here" He says as he walks behind Raiser and he grabs Raisers hair, "hi babes fusion and what not so go back to the stands and watch" Akeno and Rias nod and kiss their fused boyfriends on the cheeks and fly back to the stands, "so you hurt our girl friends it`s time to pay" Raiser tries doing the same trick but it backfires with a energy sword to the chest. "This is getting dull" Musicon uses his ki to force Raiser to the ground. Musicon powers up to super saiyan blue/rose, Musicon forces himself onto Raiser back destroying his spine and ribs. "I think we win" they smile as they de-fuse and they look to the sky and see their past family and friends smiling down on them and musica crushes his earring, Leon dose the same.

"Muscia, Leon how are you two alive" Issie runs over to them and they face plant the arena floor, "don't worry they're just passed out" Raven says as she takes out two senzu beans and hands one to Akeno and the other to Rias, "you two should be the two they see when they wake up" Raven says and giggles as Koneko pokes her butt.

~ **later in an infirmary~**

"Why do i feel like i have been kick in the dick a few hundred times?" Leon asks as he sits up and feels Rias laying next to him "you're okay" Rias hugs him and kisses him. "Ouch, ouch" Musica says as he sits up and Akeno pins him down, "don't you ever scare me like that again" Akeno says, and Musica feels her tears his his cheek and he smiles, "Akeno don`t worry i'm twice as strong as i used to be" Musica hugs Akeno and rocks her and she falls asleep in his arms. "Musica your live i see" Leon says as Rias holds on to him "yeah sore but alive" Musica jokes and laughs and he winces in pain from broken ribs that the senzu bean failed to heal. "Well i`m going to talk Rias parents" Leon winks and walks with her, Musica shakes his head knowing what's going to happen.

~ **Hall before Meeting room with Lord Gremory** ~

"Leon i would like to thank you for help my sister" Sanchez Gremory says as he walks with Leon, "it's kind of my job to fight evil and protect all that's good" Sanchez smiles and nods "but we are devils dose that make us bad?" he asks and Leon shakes his head "i`m a saiyan warrior and an alien does that make me bad?" they laugh and Leon sighs, "i don't want credit for this fight" Leon stops "Musica deserves it more then me" Sanchez looks back to him "that`s not what this is about, this is about my sisters and your`s relationship".

~ **In the room with Lord Gremory** ~

"Father!" Rais runs over to him and hugs him "this is the man i told you about Leon" as Rias says that Leon is messing with his new tail "i have a tail" Leon jokes and Lord Gremory laughs, "yes i know Rias i`ve meet him" Leon nods and smiles "told me where Musica was he did", Rias looks back and forth between them "you two know each other" Her father nods in response "only vaguely, he was here then gone" Leon giggles "sorry but i was in a hurry" Sanchez speaks up "father the wedding?" Lord Gremory sighs "right, would you Leon like to marry my daughter?" Leon smiles "right to the point i see so i`ll get right to it as well, yes i would love to" father and son both nod and Rias blushes "fine with us since she does love you" they both say at the same time. Rias hugs Leon and he winks and Lord Gremory dose as well giving permission.

(that`s it for this chapter)

Well now that was fun right?, or is my other story better. Well let me know which one you all want me to do/ complet first. Sorry no lemons in this chapter next one yeah a few, go check out my other story the spirit of fire and snow fairy. Anyways musica signing off


	11. Chapter 11

Well it`s been awhile since i've done saiyans of dxd, i figured its time to bring them back with a bang i plan for this chapter to be the longest yet, because this is you got it filler. This is going to be just a like a day in the lives of Musica & Akeno, ect. So people can get a better understanding of them, first it will be Leon and Rias, Issei and Yubbalna, Kiba and Ravana, Hayman and Asia, Musica and Akeno, then Raven and Koneko(hayman, musica, and raven all live in the same house) . So let this hell hole of a chapter begin, this takes place two months after the Riser fight and i plan to have a surprise in it.

'thinking'

' **moves** '

"talking"

~ **time skip/new person** ~

Chapter 11

Whis arrives with news

~ **Leon and Rias** ~

Leon wakes up around 5:30am he rolls out of bed onto the floor, "it`s only five?!" Leon says and Rias hums in her sleep shocking him a bit, 'that`s right Rias moved in with me' Leon thinks to himself and stands up and gets new clothes on. 'I wonder what the rest of the gang is up to in the morning' he thinks to himself and giggles thinking about how Akeno would have Musica tied down and whipping him, "good thing Rias is not like that" Leon says to himself and Rias wakes up "not like what?" Rias says cutely yawning and rubs her eyes, "oh just thinking about if Musica is dying of blood loss" Leon jokes, Rias is awestruck for a second then giggles, "yeah those two can get a bit wild" Leon sighs as Rias says that, "for a virgin you can get wild yourself" Leon teases but she frowns and blushes. "Shut up Leon" Rias says and flicks his nose, "i`m going to get a bath, so feel free to come in" she teases and Leon sits up, "i have to get cooking, it has been a about a month since Akeno got pregnant and a few days ago Musica did the thing" Leon gets a cooking apron on that says kiss the saiyan.

"Fine, but when will you ask me" Rias says under her breath and goes into the bathroom, Leon goes down stairs and starts cooking for Akeno`s and Leons big day coming up today after school.

A few minutes later while Leon`s cooking Issie and Yubbluna, "oh good morning you two, what brings you two here?" Leon asks and Issie sighs, "well since you asked Yubbalna had to come over and thank Rias for accepting her" Issie says, "i would also have to thank you Leon for saving us from Riser" Yubbluna says and bows to Leon, Leon shakes his head. "Without Musica we would both be dead, so how was your morning?" Leon asks and Issie has Yubbluna sit down "oh boy have i got a story for you" Issei says and explains, and Rias walks down in her school uniform and sits next to Leon.

~ **Flashback Issie and Yubbluna** ~

While Issie was asleep Yubbluna had gotten up to get a shower and sighed, because yes Issie may be a pervert, but he's her pervert and she could ask for no one else. She walks out of the bathroom and gets dressed, "thank you Issie" Yubbalna says and she kisses his forehead, Issie mumbles and wakes up and smiles at Yubbluna "good morning" he says and she blushes, "it's much better now" Yubbalna hugs Issie and smiles, "here after a bit could we go see Rias and Leon, i need to thank them" she asks and Issei nods, "yeah but first i need to ask you something" Yubbluna nods worried that it could be bad, "Yubbalna why did you join Riser in the first place if you knew what would happen" Issie asks and she looks down, "if i knew what he would become and what would happen i would have never joined him"

Yubbluna says and starts to cry tell Issie hugs her "Yubbluna, out of the people you could be with why me?" Issie asks and she kisses him "you're brave enough to stand up to those who are stronger than you, and you don't show fear, when you stood up to me as i was going to go help Riser, i knew then and there you were the one for me" she says and he kisses her back and as they both pull away, "if we want to go see Rias and Riser we need to get dressed and i need a quick shower" Issie sighs and goes into the bathroom and showers, while Yubbluna and Issei's mom cook a quick breakfast, for them and Issei walks down without a clean shirt. Yubbalna blushes at Issie's more muscular fasszice thanks to Musica's and Leons training over the past month, Issei has gone from barely holding the dragon booster to having the dragon mail, and holding it for two hours, which has only been done one other time. "Mom we are going to go see Rias and Leon before school starts" Issei says and starts eating, Yubbluna sighs seeing that everyday Issei gets to be more and more like a saiyan or whatever Musica calls himself, "okay just get to school on time" his mom says and she starts cleaning and throws Issei his clean gi top with the sign of kai on the back and the gremory sign on the front over his heart, "thanks mom" he says and kisses his mom's cheek goodbye and Yubbluna bows and they rush out the door.

~ **End of flashback** ~

"That was our morning" Rias smiles as Yubbalna finishes talking, "how sweet" Rias says and notices that Leon and Issei are talking about ki control since Issei has yet to master ki, they took a break from building his fasszice, and needed to work on his ki control which is the most important part. "Ever wonder what they talk about?" Yubbalna asks and Rias sighs "nope, ki is very hard to understand, i can hardly use it, and that was after weeks of learning about it then i try to use it, well i didn`t work for me but it did for Issei" Rias says and nods to Yubbalna. "Rias what does Issei like?" Yubbalna asks, "big boobs but since he`s been working with Leon and Musica, he might have moved past that" Yubbalna looks down to her breast and feels them "good thing mine are huge" she jokes.

~ **Kiba and Ravel** ~

"Kiba wake up i need you to brush my hair" Ravel asks and Kiba wakes up and is handed a brush, "you know your lucky i like you, or i wouldn't do this" Kiba says and gently brushes her hair, "Kiba i`m sorry but it's the way i was raised" Ravana says, Kiba sighs empathizing Ravana he pats her head gently and goes into the bathroom.

After KIba comes out of the bathroom he smells burning food and he rushes to the kitchen to see Ravel trying to cook, Kiba sighs and pulls on his pants and decides to help her. "You know you don`t have to cook, i can do it" Kiba says and she shakes her head, "no i want to do something for you" Ravana says and looks down about to cry.

"Ravel all you have to do is be happy" Kiba says as keels down face to face with her and he smiles and she smiles back. "Fine but you have to teach me how to cook" she says and Kiba nods smiling, "i will but you know what today is right?" Kiba asks. "Musica`s and Akeno`s wedding right?". "Right so we have to get ready because right after school we are going to hell for the event" Kiba says and Ravel gets excited "i knew those two would get together" she says and hugs Kiba.

~ **Musica and Akeno** ~

Musica sneezes "must have been a hair" he says while he showers, "Musica do you think white or red?" Akeno asks and he thinks about it for a second and remembers his outfit. "Red would look the best on you" Musica says and Akeno giggles and she walks in and her baby bump is starting show a lot more, "is that because sanchiz got it for you and you want to show respect". Musica almost laughs "no it`s because i want us to match" he says as he steps out of the shower and is greeted by a soft kiss, "that`s the answer i wanted" she says as she steps into the show. "Akeno you look amazing today" Musica says as he gets dressed and she giggles, "thank you" she replies.

As Musica heads out of the bathroom Koneko walks over to him and goes to punch him, and like that they start to spar since Raven is asleep. "You know you don`t have to fight me all the time" Musica says and Koneko seems to be really pissed about something, "Koneko what's up" Musica asks and she falls down to her knees.

"Musica i don't know if i love Raven anymore" Koneko says as she cries, "i think i love Issei" Koneko looks up to Musica and he pats her head, "she knows all you have to do is tell her" Musica smiles.

"Musica why are you so nice to me?" Koneko asks and she gets up "well i used to be an ass to everyone, then i was sent here and i was given a new life" Musica sighs as Raven walks over to them and she hugs Koneko, "Koneko when you don`t like Issei any more just let me know i`ll be here" Koneko stops crying "okay" she says they kiss and walk down stairs.

"Musica how did you get so good at resolving problems?" Akeno asks and gets into her school uniform, "i had to raise my brother and sister, so i know a thing or two" he jokes as he kisses her deeply and she pushes him away after a second, "easy save it for after the wedding" Akeno teases and goes to wake up Asia, but Hayman and Asia walk past her. "You two are up early" Akeno says and Hayman closes his eyes, "she wouldn`t let me sleep in today" he says and Asia pulls his ear "come on we need to go eat" she says as she pulls him down stairs.

"They have worked out quite well" Musica states and Akeno nods, "yeah…." Akeno goes quiet and hugs Musica. "Akeno don`t be afraid everything will be fine" Musica says as he brushes her hair, "it`s not us i`m worried about, it`s my father" Akeno cries into his chest.

"Akeno don`t worry Leon and the rest of team will be there" Musica says and she looks up to him and smiles, "i`ll take your word for it" she says as there is a crash in the living room, "oh boy here we go" Musica jokes as he heads down stairs with Akeno.

~ **Down stairs** ~

"Alright who started it" as Musica says that a person goes to punch him, and he blocks it without looking, "who let this person in?" Musica asks and no one speaks, but the person who went to punch him speaks, "i`m ophis you stupid idiot" she goes to kick him and flicks her into the wall, "don`t today is my wedding day, and i don`t what to have a bad day little girl so go home before i get mad". She rushes him and another being appears, and she runs into him. "Oh my i`m sorry child" he says as he turns to face her, "whis?! You're here" Musica exclaims and he giggles and turns back to him, "yes i wouldn`t miss this day for the world" he says as Ophis starts punching him.

"Is this child a friend of yours?" whis asks as he sighs, "no we've just meet, oh by the way this is Akeno" Musica says and Akeno steps forward and they shake hands, "i`m Whis pleased to meet you" Whis smiles and turns back to Ophis then looks up "Beerus i know you're up there so stop hiding" Whis says to roof and Beerus appears next to him. "God dammit Whis i wanted to surprise him" Beerus says as whis and Akeno giggles. "Where is this Goku and Vegeta you told me about Musica" Whis shakes his head, "you all have been gone for two hundred years in our time" Whis says and walks over to the couch. "I`m sorry but they won't be coming". Beerus looks to Raven and Koneko, "if your going to make jokes dille it down a few decibels" Beerus says and purple aura surrounds him, "Beerus, this is not our universe so please don't destroy anything, the last thing we need is champa showing up" Whis says as Beeurs sighs "yes your right Whis" Beerus hovers over to Whis and sits down next to him. "I see you have gotten the power of super saiyan golden"

"Yes i have, but i`ll never be stronger then Goku or Vegeta" Musica says and Whis smiles, "the day Vegeta and Goku died they sent their wishes that you make the right choice" he says as he hands Musica a dragon ball, "could this be the sign he told me about" he looks to the dragon ball and shenron appears behind him, "Musica when i sent you here shenron hitched a ride and made you what they call here have a sacred gear in your arm" and a green gauntlet appears on Musicas arm, "Whis i knew this" Musica giggles and Whis sighs, "that means you can't come home" Musica smiles, "i know and i have a wife to be and a child on the way if a few months" Musica puts his arm around Akeno and Whis smiles "that's why we are here, for your wedding and to tell you about Vegeta and Goku".

Ophis goes to stab Musica in the back and Beerus catches her, "don't you dare" Beerus says as the knife turns to dust and she can`t move, "Beerus don`t she is just a tsundere that don`t know any better" Whis says and everyone tries not to laugh but once Heyman looks at Raven the fall to the floor laughing and Ophis gets mad at them for making fun of her, "don`t you know who i am" Beerus sighs and looks to Musica and he shrugs, "we don`t know or care" Beerus says with a yawn, "just get out of here before i destroy you" at that moment Asia comes out of the kitchen along with Koneko and Rave who are carrying two huge platters full of food, "hold everything" Whis says "we have to eat" Musica says as the girl go back into the kitchen to cook more food. Beerus comes to the table and starts to eat along with the rest of them. In the kitchen Ophis tries to punch Akeno but Raven blocks the punch, "don't do that unless you want a god of destruction and three saiyans that can easily do the same, and not to mention Whis" Raven says and Ophis backs down.

~ **Later after school and on the train to hell** ~

"Whis why are we on a train with a bunch of children" Beerus asks as Whis is answering questions, "so you're a god of creation?" Rias asks "so does that make you the god" Asia asks and she flinches in pain, Whis sighs "yes and no" he says and he looks to Musica for help and he shakes his head.

As they arrive and stop, lord gremory and sanchez greet them and Akeno, Rias, Raven, Koneko, Asia, Ravel, and Yubblauna are escorted to the woman's dressing room, and the boys are escorted but Beerus and Whis are sent to the crowd.

~ **In the Dressing room(girls)** ~

"Rias i`m so nervous what if i fall down" Akeno sits down in her dress, "Akeno don`t worry after all we have Whis if the worst happens he can turn back time" Rias says she rubs Akeno's back, "lady Rias i would like to thank you for letting me be with your knight Kiba" Ravel bows to her and Rias giggles, "please just Rias" Ravel gets flustered, "i better go get in my dress" she says and goes into the other booth.

Three booths down Asia is with Koneko, "hey Koneko why is Raven with the boys and not here?" Koneko sighs "well she dresses like a boy as it is and well she needs her brothers help with her outfit" Asia sighs and nods "i get it so what do you think is going on with the boys" Koneko shakes her head, "i don`t want to know".

~ **In the dressing room(boys)** ~

Leon puts on his red and blue gi given to him from his father, "Musica been a while since we wore our normal uniforms right" Musica nods as he puts on his four star dragon ball chest peace and the rest of the uniform is black and red, "yeah i missed this than" Musica hits his chest and sighs "so big day is finaly here" Leon states and Musica nods, "yeah cool how Whis and Beerus showed up" Musica giggles and gets done dressing, then Raven walks in needing help with her one star chest peace, "help big brother" she asks and Musica rolls his eyes and helps her fit the peace over her breast.

after talking for a bit the guys are called out by Whis, "okay everyone it`s time" he says and everyone gets up and Raven is sent to the girls dressing room.

~ **The main hall to the castle** ~

Musica sands infont of Leon his best man and the grooms men are Hayman and Issei and then the brides maids are sent out which consist Rias, Asia, and Koneko. after the girls stand in their spots the music starts playing and Akeno walks down the ile and the song that happens to be playing is a song called dragon soul (XD had to make that pun).

the paster speaks and Musica looks to him and it`s Beerus, "okay nice and short" Beeurs says and he looks to Musica and Akeno, "okay do you" he points to Musica, "damn strait" the crowed laughs and Beerus looks at Akeno "do you" Akeno giggles, "this is the only idiot for me" she says and Beerus whispers "better you then me" and speaks back up "good your married

kiss her" Musica looks at Akeno and smiles and pulls her into a deep and long pashinot kiss, Akeno returns the that pashtion. once they brake the kiss everyone cheeks and Musica sees Whis cry and Beerus joking and he could have sworn that he saw Nem his mother in the back and Bardock, along with Goku and Vegeta with their thumbs up.

Leon and Hayman lift Musica and Akeno up, then lord Gremory brakes out the ale and whine. "it`s time for a party!" sanchez yells and everyone agrees and starts to drink but Whis dosen`t let Akeno, Rias, Yubbluna, and Asia have a sip or get to wild.

(holy hell it`s over)

well how was that on a scale from 1-10 how did you all like it, now i would like to say a few things, in 9 chapters this story is going to be done and after the short fight with kokible Musica and Akenos child will be born thanks to Whis, his/her name will be jason/angel, yes Rias and Leon had sex, but adding it into this chapter would take so much time so i left it out. this is hard enought to write as it is considering that i`m working on the spirit of fire and the snow fairy, i needed to post something for you all, what will happen when i thow gasper into the mix, well you are going to get yaoi, and see the side of Musica only Akeno knows about, it will be part of this harem idea i have which is MusicaXakeno, gasper, xenovia, kokuroa(sorry if i got her name wrong), and Ophis. and the pun with dragon soul i had to show how much i love dragon ball z and how much fun i have watching it. well Musica signing off


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome back everyone to saiyans of dxd, and might i say it`s been a long ass time since i`ve done anything with this story, i would have done another chapter for spirit of fire and the snow fairy or night raids saiyan. And to make things clear Musica in this is much stronger than night raids saiyan, and i`m going to have a power scale of all the characters and there forms at the end of this chapter because doing before the chapter is stupid, okay guess i should promote my youtube account Musica Ssj4, go like and subscribe it means the world to me. Now on with the chapter, it takes place after the wedding and before kokabiel, but will lead up to it and my favorite femboy gasper will be introduced in this chapter, so girls don`t play with yourselfs, okay lets get into this bitch. And i`ll have a link to a few songs to play to the lyrics i`ll be typing note i do not own any of the songs or videos or anime. Only my Oc`s.

'thinking'

' **moves** '

"talking"

 **~time skip/new person~**

Chapter 12

Teacher to Student

 **~Beerus and Whis~**

"Whis do you think he`ll go back to Contron City?" Beerus asks Whis and he shakes his head, "Beerus he has a family here what makes you think he`ll come back" Whis says and Beerus, "oh well guess when we get back i`m going to take a nap" Beerus yawns and Sanchez walks over to Whis, "so your a god of destruction?" he asks and Beerus opens his eyes, "yeah what about it" Beerus asks annoyed and Sanchez goes to shake his hand tell Musica is thrown across the room by Hayman, "Whis go kick his ass" Beerus says and Whis sighs, "which one my lord?" Beerus smirks, "the one i don`t like" Whis nods and chops Haymans neck and signs his forehead, "thank you Whis" Beerus says and Leon walks over to them with Rias, "Sanchez, Rias needs to talk to you" Leon says and the three of them walk off to a private room.

 **~Private Room~**

"Big brother could i let gasper out?" Rias asks and Sanchez sighs and nods, "i guess you should have let him out sooner considering the types of people we have gone up against in the last few months, and to think there has been peace talks that`s very good news" Sanchez says and Rias looks to Leon, "babe could i ask you something?" Leon nods "but you just did" Rias giggles and bumps his arm, "you know what i mean, anyways do you think that you could train gasper?" Leon shakes his head, "sorry i`m not good with time, the guy you want is Musica he much like his old teacher Hit can use a skill called Time skip, so you`ll want Musica or Hit but Hit is not a good teacher" Leon explains and Rias nods, "okay i`ll go ask him" Rias says and they leave the room to find the party animal at the stage and about to start singing.

Leon hovers over to the stage and picks up a guitar and Musica a bass Raven walks over to the drums and Hayman picks up the other guitar, "okay guys here we go" Musica steps up to the mic and starts to sing.

(authors note there will be three songs and here the links are and they`ll be in the order you read them 1st.  watch?v=T98bocgjvP8 2ed.  watch?v=DnsEjtsVTek 3ed.  watch?v=ZcqWyyHlCDA )

" _Father's hands are lined with dirt  
From long days in the field  
Mother's hands are serving meals  
In a cafe on Main Street  
With mouths to feed  
Just trying to keep clothing on our backs  
And all I hear about  
Is how it's so bad, it's so bad"_

 _"It's too bad it's too bad  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk  
Let's talk"_

 _"You left without saying goodbye  
Although I'm sure you tried  
You'd call the house from time to time  
To make sure we're alive  
But you weren't there  
Right when I needed you the most  
And now I dream about it  
And how it's so bad, it's so bad"_

 _"It's too bad it's too bad  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk  
It's so bad  
It's too bad it's too bad  
It's too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk  
(Let's talk)"_

 _"Father's hands are lined with guilt  
For tearing us apart  
Guess it turned out in the end  
Just look at where we are  
We made it out  
We still got clothing on our backs  
And now I scream about it  
And how it's so bad, it's so bad, it's so bad, it's so bad"_

 _"It's too bad it's too bad  
Too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad we had no time to rewind  
Let's walk, let's talk  
It's so bad  
It's too bad it's too bad  
It's too late, so wrong, so long  
It's too bad we had no time to rewind"  
"Let's walk, let's talk"_

 _"No time  
Let's walk  
Let's talk"_

Everyone claps and cheers and then Leon steps up to the mic, "my turn" he says and he smiles at Rias and she blushes knowing that they planned this.

" _Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy"_

 _"Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy"_

 _"Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy"_

 _"Violence is an energy  
Against the enemy  
Violence is an energy"_

 _"Bringing on the fury  
The choir infantry  
Revolt against the honor to obey"_

 _"Overthrow the effigy  
The vast majority  
While burning down the foreman of control"_

 _"Silence is an enemy  
Against your urgency  
So rally up the demons of your soul"_

 _"Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy"_

 _"Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy"_

 _"The insurgency will rise  
When the blood's been sacrificed  
Don't be blinded by the lies  
In your eyes"_

 _"Violence is an energy  
From here to eternity  
Violence is an energy  
Silence is an enemy  
So gimme gimme revolution"_

 _"Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy"_

 _"Do you know the enemy?  
Do you know your enemy?  
Well, gotta know the enemy"_

 _"Overthrow the effigy  
The vast majority  
We're burning down the foreman of control"_

 _"Silence is an enemy  
Against your urgency  
So rally up the demons of your soul"_

Everyone but Beerus and Whis are speechless and they just clap knowing what they can do and how good they are at music, especially Musica because he loved to beat on pots and pans as a baby and that`s why Nem named Musica, Musica because he loves music, after a few seconds everyone claps, cheers and whistles wanting more, Musica steps back up to the mic. "Okay this is the last song that we are going to do" Musica says and he takes a deep breath and starts to sing their last song.

" _We both lie silently still_

 _In the dead of the night_

 _Although we both lie close together_

 _We feel miles apart inside_

 _Was it something I said or something I did_

 _Did my words not come out right_

 _Though I tried not to hurt you_

 _Though I tried_

 _But I guess that's why they say"_

" _Every rose has its thorn_

 _Just like every night has it's dawn_

 _Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song_

 _Every rose has its thorn_

 _Yeah it does_

 _I listen to your favorite song_

 _Playing on the radio_

 _Hear the DJ say love's a game of easy come and easy go_

 _But I wonder does he know_

 _Has it ever felt like this_

 _And I know that you'd be here right now_

 _If I could have let you know somehow I guess_

 _Every rose has its thorn_

 _Just like every night has it's dawn_

 _Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song_

 _Every rose has its thorn_

 _Though it's been a while now_

 _I can still feel so much pain_

 _Like the knife that cuts you the wound heals_

 _But the scar, that scar remains_

 _I know I could have saved our love that night_

 _If I'd known what to say_

 _Instead if making love_

 _We both made our separate ways_

 _Now he found somebody new_

 _And that I never meant that much to you_

 _To hear that tears me up inside_

 _And to see you cuts me like a knife"_

" _I guess every rose has its thorn_

 _Just like every night has it's dawn_

 _Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song_

 _Every rose has its thorn"_.

Whis hovered over to the four saiyans and smiled, "as good as ever" Whis says and he turns back to the crowed, "give it up for them everyone" Whis says and the room is filled with clapping and cheering, and Rais gets up on the stage and has Leon get Musica`s attention, "Musica, Rias has a favor to ask you" Leon says and she nods, "there is one more person to my peerage and he needs help with his skill and sacred gear" she continues, "he can freeze time and no one here but you has had training with time" Rias says and Musica nods "the sooner i can train him the better but i`ll have to talk with Akeno" Musica says and Akeno puts her arms around him and whispers to Musica, "i don`t care as long as he can live with us i don`t want to be so far away from you".

"Musica so i take that`s a yes?" Rias asks and he nods, "yeah but you heard Akeno he has to live with us, and that would give me a much more open train schedule" Rais nods and gives Musica a quick hug but quickly pulls away feeling Akenos eyes on her, "cuz i think Akeno is very protective of you" Leon laughs and Musica sighs, "well she is my wife" Musica laughs with Leon and go to rejoin the party to see Beerus break dancing.

 **~Two Weeks Later research club blocked off room~**

"Okay why is gasper locked up again?" Raven asks and Hayman sighs, "because like our big brother he can use time as a weapon" Hayman explains and Raven nods, "okay i`ll have to remove the enchanted barrier" Rias says and the room lights up red as the cation tape falls to the ground, and she opens the doors.

"Gasper come on out" Rias says as she taps the coffin, "no leave me alone!" a voice says and Musica looks to Leon and he mouths "i fucked up" Leon holds in his laughs and he walks over to the coffin, "if you don`t come out i`m coming in" Leon says and the coffin bounces around for few seconds and the lid slowly slides off and Issie speaks up, "wow Rias are all the people aside from me and Musica in your peerage a hot girl?" Hayman puts a hand over his mouth as Musica and Leon turn to face him, and the both speak at the same time, "what did you just call our girls?" Issie backs up, "guys i know everyone but Asia and Issie know but Gasper is a boy" Issie falls on his ass, "wait how is he a boy?" Musica sighs and gets eye to eye with Issie, "simple he had a dick" Musica sighs and looks to Akeno, "and he'll be living with me and the rest of my family" Musica walks over to Gasper and picks him up, "let's go" Musica stops beside Akeno and whispers so only she can hear, "Akeno it`s time again" Akeno shakes her head and the two of them leave the room after Musica hands Gasper to Hayman.

"Akeno i need to i`m going to go into heat again" Musica says and she shakes her head, "Musica i`m not sure if we should do it right now i don't think it would be good for the baby, so if you need to i`ll let you mate with someone else" she says and Akeno quickly kisses Musica and from living with him she can smell when he's in heat and he's not lying.

"Okay let's go we need to start training soon rather than latter" Musica says and Hayman hands Gasper to Musica and Musica holds onto him while he tries to get out of his arms, and while Gasper is in Musica`s arms he can feel himself slipping and feels like he needs to dominate Gasper, "let me go Rias help me" Gasper tries to get out of Musicas arms, "Gasper he`s going to teach you so don`t worry". Gasper keeps thrashing in Musicas arms tell Musica turns to face the vampire, "boy if you keep this up i`m going to work you into the dirt" Musica sets him down and grabs Gasper by his shirt Rias turns away, "Musica be nice" Leon says and MUsica turns to face Leon and Musica shows his tail and Leon nods knowing what's going on. "We'll be going now" Musica says as he teleports himself, Akeno, Hayman, Raven, and Gasper to Akeno's shrine.

 **~Outside the Shrine Gaspers point of view~**

Gasper tries to run but Raven grabs his shirt and pulls him back to Musica, "stand up Gasper" Gasper gulps as Musica orders him to stand up and he slowly stands up scared of the man in front of him, and he looks up to the man and blushes as the man takes off his school clothes and Akeno brings him some training clothes by the looks of them and Akeno grabs her expanded stomach, "M-Musica i think it`s coming" Musica runs over to Akeno and he puts a hand on her, "Raven go get Whis" Raven nods and runs inside and comes out after a few seconds with a tall blue skinned man that walks over to Akeno and he puts his staff to her stomach and a white light blinds everyone and then Gasper hears a baby's cry, "Musica it`s a girl" Musica walks over to his wife and child, "i know a name for her" Musica says and he takes her from Akeno "her name shall be Angel" Musica says and Akeno tilts her head, "why we are devils" Musica smirks and looks at Angel, "because she is our little angel" she puts her hands on Musicas face and she giggles, "okay Akeno go rest up and Whis can help you" Whis nods and hands Angel to Akeno and they four of them walk inside leaving Musica and Gasper outside.

"Okay now i can focus on your training" Musica tosses a rock to Gasper and he falls down cowering, "okay first thing first you need to not be afraid of everything" Musica says and he puts a hand on Gaspers head, "get up and use all the power you have to keep this ball still" Musica throws a ball up and down in his hand and i stops for a second and it falls back down to his hand and Gasper falls down again but this time Musica catches him, 'Leon how old is Gasper' Musica says in his mind, 'older than us' Leon replies and Musica opens his eyes not wanting to see what Leon and Rias are doing.

"Gasper wake up we need to talk about something" Musica taps his forehead and Gasper covers his face as he sees Musica in his Gi, "o-okay what is it?" gasper asks and Musica stands up and sets Gasper down, "why do you dress like a girl?" Musica asks and Gasper blushes, "well i um" Gasper blushes and turns away, "i`m attracted to guys" Gasper cries and Musica nods understanding, "you know before i married Akeno i liked a guy named Hit, one of my best friends and one day i realized that i like both girls and guys" Musica sits down and so does Gasper, "it`s not a bad thing it just makes me stronger" Musica and he looks over to Akeno who comes outside with some food, "if you like someone just tell them" Musica puts his hand to Gaspers head Musica walks over to Akeno and starts to eat.

"Musica tonight can we talk about something?" Gasper asks and Musica nods and he walks over to Gasper and whispers, "Akeno gave me permission to find more mates and i think a guy would be good" Musica whispers to Gasper and he blushes and breaths, "okay we need to get back to training right?" Gasper says and Musica smiles and nods, "yes now try and freeze me in time" Musica says and he uses the skills Hit taught him and uses his time skip that allows him to skip 2 seconds, and they train tell the sun goes down and they lay down in the grass in the forest area behind the shrine.

 **~in the grass~**

(yaoi lemon)

"Well good job today Gasper" Musica says and Gasper sits up painting, "M-Musica h-h-how are you not exhausted?" Gasper crawls over to to Musica and lays down on him, "just rest up" Musica says and he gently pets Gaspers head, "i only feel safe around you" Gasper says and he looks into Musicas eyes and Gasper slowly moves towards Musicas lips and then Musica puts his arms around Gasper and pulls him into a kiss and Musica feels Gaspers fangs on his lips

"I`m sorry" Gasper hides his face thinking Musica would be mad but Musica pulls Gasper onto his lap, "Gasper i`m sorry if what we are going to do will hurt you but i need to" Gasper blushes as he feels Musica get hard and so does Gasper, "Musica why are we doing this outside?" he asks and Musica rolls over pinning him down, "i want to" Musica says as he kisses Gaspers neck and that makes him gasp and pant from the kiss, "Musica do you have any-" Musica pulls out a condom and he takes out his cock from his pants and puts one on.

"Gasper once we do this you`ll belong to me is that what you want?" Musica asks and Gasper lifts his legs, "as long as you love me too, than yes i do want this" as he says that Musica puts the tip of his dick in Gaspers ass and Gasper winces in pain, "maybe when my body grows more it hurts to much" Musica sighs and lays next to Gasper, "yeah would be best" Musica takes the condom off and punches a hole in the ground and throws it in the hole, "next time i`m not going to hold back" Musica says and he flicks Gaspers nose and he blushes and they both get dressed. "Say Musica how long will you be in heat?" Gasper asks and Musica shrugs, "tell i find another mate to put an end to it, now i could do it with Akeno but i would have to reach my climax like eight times and she can only last like two times" Gasper nods, "so she don`t have lots of stamina" Musica nods, "yeah i need more than one or two people, also don`t worry we`ll train you to be able to take me on day" Gasper blushes and hugs Musica, "Senpai thank you for helping me" Gasper hides his face in Musicas Gi, "i only made you brave nothing more" Musica says and he carries him inside because as soon as Gasper felt Musicas body heat he fell asleep in his arms.

(Lemon end) (author's note i`m a troll XD)

 **~inside guest bedroom~**

Musica sets Gasper on the bed and he jumps onto Musicas back, "no i want to sleep with you" Gasper says and Musica walks into his room and Gasper hides his eyes when he sees Akeno breastfeeding Angel, "damn babe have they grown" Musica says and she giggles, "i don't know why don't you have a taste~" she teases and he shakes his head, "you let me once and i won't do that again" Musica says and he lies down on his bed, "oh Akeno we have a guest tonight Gasper wants to sleep with us" Gasper hides behind Musica and Akeno sighs "fine but no taking my husband got it" Akeno says and Gasper peeks up from the side of the bed, "okay" he crawls in next to Musica and Akeno gets on his other side once she puts Angel in her crib and Musica uses his Kai to turn on the radio.

A few hours later Leon wakes Musica and Akeno up saying that has kidnapped Gasper. "HOW DO YOU LOSE SOMEONE WHO WAS RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!" Rias slaps Musica as she yells at him. Akeno goes to stop her but Raven stops Akeno and she shakes her head, "he was sleeping with you how did you manage to lose him!" she keeps yelling and Musica just shuts his eyes and keeps his head down, "i should have never trusted you!" Rias yells and she storms out the door, Leon looks back to Musica who looks like he was just saw his mom killed all over again.

"Musica are you okay?" Hayman pushes his older brother on the shoulder and an explosion of power comes from Musica and he is gone to find his vampire trap. "He found out where Gasper is" Whis says and he opens the fridge and eats a pudding cup, "what how?" Raven asked. "Well did you think he would let his second mate be hurt" Whis says and Raven nods, "he is protective like that, by the way where is Beerus?" Raven asks and Whis sighs "i don't know said something about a Fairy Tail and Hit, also that Champa needs his help bringing Hit home"

 **~the park with Musica~**

"I know you're there let Gasper go" Musica says and a familiar voice answeres him "now why would i do that" the voice laughs, "how are you still alive Buu killed you" Musica says and Babidi laughs more, "oh now don't be like that don't you want to say hello to your sister" as he says that Musica is kick in the gut sending him back a few feet, "you tried to kill me you son of a bitch" Drew says and she glares at Musica, "no how-" Musica sees the majin mark on her forehead, "Drew i didn't mean to i was under Towa's control" Muisca says and Babidi laughs more and Drew rushes him, "then why did you let mom die?!" she yells and a priest steps up next to Babidi along with a fallen angel, "Babidi we shall rule this world" the angel says and Musica stops his sisters kick, "how dare you take my sister and my vampire mate" Musica says as his voice deepens and he gets blue fur and hair.

To be continued

Well holy shit i`m an ass not giving a full lemon but hay Drew`s alive and the fight will contiue next chapter how will Musica win and what happened to Gasper, find out next time.


	13. Chapter 13

Well i'm back with a chapter to saiyans of DXD, and recently there has been some hate. In some of my work, now i'm just going to clear some of it up right here right now, first off fuck all of you that hate on my work i know i`m not the best grow the fuck up and stop leaving a review, if you're going to leave a review tell them what they did wrong and not just say how it's trash and should be thrown away, it's called "FanFiction" for a reason so you can make two or more stories in your way and, it`s meant to be fun and not a way to be an ass. Now i sound like a bitch right now but still on top of doing youtube and fanfiction i have two fucking jobs, so i don`t have lots of time to work on this story and my others so i try to do this fast and i end up making mistakes, and i was told to delete some of my work, news flash i'm not i'm going to leave them up so you can see them. Have fun so anyways on with the chapter.

'thinking'

' **moves** '

"talking"

 **~time skip/new person~**

Chapter 13

Musica VS Drew

The showdown of twins

 **~Last time end of chapter 12~**

"I know you're there let Gasper go" Musica says and a familiar voice answeres him "now why would i do that" the voice laughs, "how are you still alive Buu killed you" Musica says and Babidi laughs more, "oh now don't be like that don't you want to say hello to your sister" as he says that Musica is kick in the gut sending him back a few feet, "you tried to kill me you son of a bitch" Drew says and she glares at Musica, "no how-" Musica sees the majin mark on her forehead, "Drew i didn't mean to i was under Towa's control" Muisca says and Babidi laughs more and Drew rushes him, "then why did you let mom die?!" she yells and a priest steps up next to Babidi along with a fallen angel, "Babidi we shall rule this world" the angel says and Musica stops his sisters kick, "how dare you take my sister and my vampire " Musica says as his voice deepens and he gets blue fur and hair.

 **~This time~**

Musica's blood boiled and the ground shook, Drew stood there a few feet away from her brother without emotion, "you killed me and let mom die, for that you must die" Drew says and she gets a reddish tint fur to Musica's blue.

"Drew i did not kill you, Towa controlled my mind" Musica tries to reason with his sister who has become a super saiyan four, "shut up!" Drew yells and she rushes him.

Drew goes to kick Musica but he blocks with his forearm, "Kokible help Drew kill Musica" Babidi says and he nods and rushes Musica from behind and he is stop and forced back by an invisible force, "i may not be as strong as Musica but i`m one of his teachers" Hit says and stands in Kokible's way, "what who are you" Kokible grits his teeth and Babidi is furious by Hit's intruestion. "Just kill him first Kokible!" Babidi barks and Kokible rushes Hit but when he gets close enough to Hit he is forced back, "with that kind of power you'll never even come close to touching me" Hit glances back to Musica who is only playing defense, 'why is he only-' he looks over to Musica's opponent and sees it`s a super saiyan 4 Drew, 'Musica you have to go offensive' Hit thinks to himself and he looks back to Kokible who throw light spears down at both Musica and Hit.

"Now this will not do" a female's voice says, "who are you" Hit asks and she smiles to him, "if we survive i`ll tell the blue one" she purrs and Hit shakes his head, "fine the small green one should be easy, i`ll handle Kokible if you can kill him" Hit says and she giggles, "oh i think i can do that" she says, "oh no you don`t" Kokible says and he tries to chase her but he hit by Hit's time skip, " your fight is with me" he says and Kokible holds his chest and he feels an indent in his chest "why you son of a-" he is cut off by Hit who uses time skip to punch in the same spot destroying his heart. "That should even the odds" Hit looks up to see Vados who smiles down to him, Hit teleports up to her "what is it Vados?" Hit asks and she watches Musica "he`s not even bothering to hurt his sister" Vados smiles "they are twins and he loves her, all she has to do is find her pride deep down and she'll be free" Hit says and the girl with black hair and a cat tail managed to kill Babidi and she keeps an eye on Musica as well, "Vados take me home i have personal work to do" Hit says and she teleports herself and Hit home.

"Drew please stop i don`t want to hurt you" Musica begs and her eyes show nothing but rage, "than why did you kill me?!" she yells back to him, "i never wanted anything like that to happen but Towa took over my mind sister" Musica puts up his hands and grabs Drew's fist and he puts her into a full nelson, "Drew please stop" Musica says and she tries to get out of the submission move, "let me go murderer!" Drew yells and Musica lets her go and she kicks him into a wall, "your right, Drew i deserve to die" Musica goes back to base form and he walks over to her.

"If you want to kill me so bad kill me but leave this world when you do" Musica is almost brought to tears when Drew wails on him.

Kuroka goes to try and intervene but Hayman stops her, "leave this to Musica" he says and she looks over to Musica who coughs up blood, "she`s killing him" Kuroka says and Raven shakes her head, "even if she`s being controlled she`ll never truly kill her onii-chan" Raven says.

 **~30 min's ago~**

"What Drew's alive?" Hayman says and Whis nods "yes Babidi's magic here can revive people in this universe" Whis explains and Hayman gets up and so does Raven and Leon, "we are coming too" Hayman shakes his head, "sorry Leon but this is meant for us four" Leon nods and Koneko shakes her head and grabs Raven's hand, "no don`t go please i don`t want you to die" Koneko cries, "sorry but no this is personal" Raven says, Hayman and Raven walk outside and fly towards the two power levels.

 **~Present time~**

Musica is on the ground beaten a battered, "i'm not dead yet" Musica sits up and Drew kicks him back down "stay down and die already" Drew start stomping his chest making him cough up blood, "Drew stop" Hayman kicks her away, "go away pig" Drew kamehameha's him away and Raven elbows her in the spine but she breaks her arm when Raven makes contact with Drew's back. "You two should have stayed out of this fight" Drew says and she picks up Musica by the neck, "time to die Musica-" her voice trails off when she looks Musica in the eyes and the area around them becomes white.

 **~Unknown place~**

"Why do my first children fight?" Nem asks and Drew drops Musica, "m-mom?" Raven asks and New smiles "yes and do you know where you are?" Nem asks and Drew shakes her head, "we are in limbo" Nem says and Musica goes to get up tell Drew stomps him again "you let her die you monster" Nem stops Drew and shakes her head, "i told him no matter what to not interfere" Drew looks wide eyed at her mother, "what?" Drew asks and the majin sign on Drew's head fades, "Drew my oldest daughter, Musica did not let me die i told him to let me" Drew cries and looks down to a broken Musica and she falls to her knees and hugs him.

"Did i kill him?" Drew asks and Nem shakes her head, "no he`s alive barely" Nem says and Drew stands up and nods, "we better go back" Nem smiles "go help your brother's and sister" with Nem's words the area around them turns back to normal.

 **~in the grass outside the church~**

Drew is shaking Musica as Rias, Leon, Akeno, and the rest of the group appears thanks to Whis, "M-Musica please wake up" Drew shakes him "Musica please" Akeno runs over to the twins and she cries on his chest, "why did he have to die?" Akeno cries and Leon laughs, "oh come on i for one know he`s not dead" Musica opens an eye and mouths to Leon "shut up let me have this" Drew looks to Musica's face and back to Leon and Akeno sniffles, "how do you know?" she sits up and Drew glares at Musica and Musica holds back his laughs let he hears Angel his daughter cry.

"Yeah Leon's right i`m not dead" Musica says and he`s tackled by Akeno, Drew, Kuroka, and Raven than is slapped by the whole group even whis, "ouch what was that for?" Musica sniffles and they all sigh.

"We thought you died" Gasper says and he peeks from behind Hit, "i found him inside the church" Hit says and he disappears making Gasper fall over, "Hit you work in mysterious ways" Musica says and he is tackled by Gasper now as well.

Whis smiles and Beerus taps his shoulder "Whis it`s time to go home" Beerus says and Whis turns around, "But what about the saiyans my lord?" Whis asks and Beerus for once in many years he smiles and turns away from them, "they'll be alright" Beerus says and Whis picks up Beerus and flies off the the planet of gods.

 **~Planet of gods~**

Beerus and Whis arrive back on there home world and the statues of Goku and Vegeta stand at the entrance to world tree they live in, "i was shocked to find out that you thought of Goku and Vegeta as your friends Lord Beerus" Whis says and Beerus looks up to the statues, "well they were my best rivals" Whis smiles to Beerus's answer.

"Oh well in the meantime go get a bath my lord before you fall asleep again" Whis says and Beerus yawns and goes and gets cleaned up and a few minutes later he is asleep.

Whis sits at a table "to think Musica has become as strong as Goku" Whis looks into the orb on his staff, "and now Drew is back, how will this work out for Musica in the end" Whis jokes to himself and he eats a sunday.

 **~Back on Earth~**

"So who are you" Musica asks Kourka and she looks down when she sees Koneko, "Musica asked you a question so answer him" Koneko says and Kourka turns around and almost runs into Musica.

Musica looks at her cat ears and he feels them, "nya~ d-don`t" Kourka moans slightly and Koneko sighs, "pervert Musica" Akeno hugs Musica and whispers to him, "i think she likes you" Akeno purrs to Musica and he nods, "Kourka, i don't care what you've done but you're welcome to come with me". Rias goes to stop her tell Leon gently grabs her arm and he pulls her back, "Rias don't, I know what Kourka has done but i know why she did it and trust me if the slimeball that she served was still alive i would kill him myself and let Musica kill him again" Rias looks over to Kourka and Musica when Leon tells her this, "did she do it for Koneko?" Rias asks and Leon nods "yes" he responds and Leon notices Hit in the tree line.

"Drew i forgive you" Hayman lips out of tree line with Hits help and Raven carries her broken arm, "yeah it`s a good thing Hit found us" Raven says and Koneko runs over to Raven and she hugs Raven careful not to hurt her, "i`m sorry Raven i still love you" Koneko cries and Raven pets her, "don`t worry i`ll be fine Koneko". Asia walks over to them and heals Hayman first "you need to be careful you stupid head" Asia says to Hayman and the group gulps and he just sighs "yes Asia", Raven tilts her head and she smirks "their in love" she tries to tease Hayman but he shuts his eyes and looks to Asia "so what big bro did it so why can`t i" Raven giggles and Koneko sighs "guys are perverts" Hit walks over to Musica and Rias gulps.

"Nice to see you teacher" Musica says and Hit nods "been a while" Gasper clings to Musica. "Thank you for saving me" Gasper says and he stays behind Musica, "don`t worry Musica you almost have time skip to a full second you`ll get there" Hit says as Drew walks over to Musica with Angel in her arms.

"I didn't think you would have a baby Musica" Drew says. Akeno smiles and walks over to her "yes but he`s a very good father" Akeno says and Angel reachers for Akeno and Drew hands her back to her mother, "i always knew he would be" Drew says and looks to her twin, "i wish i knew the feeling" Drew says under her breath and Akeno smiles, "this is japan so go ask him" Akeno nudges Drew and she jumps away blushing and shaking her head, "no are you kidding he has you" Drew says and Akeno giggles "i can barely last twenty minutes with him, he needs more than one girl" Drew shakes her head and Akeno sighs.

"Kourka can i ask you something" Musica asks and she nods, "do you want to come home with me?" he asks and she nods and clings to him and so does Gasper. "I think it`s time to go home i hungry again" Musica says and he walks past Kokible's body and the fallen angel jumps up and goes to stab him tell Drew kicks the fallen angel away, "don`t even think about it" Drew says and she looks to Musica and Leon steps over to them, "alright that`s enough for today guys i don`t want to have to clean up a bigger mess" Leon says and the twins sigh.

"You're right let's go home" Musica says and he teleports Akeno, Gasper, Drew, Kourka, Raven, Hayman, Koneko, and himself back to his house and the rest of the day proceeds with no hiccups.

 **~Later that day~**

"So Rias wants me and Leon to serve as speakers for the saiyans in a peace meeting?" Musica says and Issie nods while they are playing Call Of Duty Black Ops 3, "yeah that`s the gist of it" Issie responds, "well things have been to quite aside from Babidi and Kokibal" Musica says as he gets another kill on Issie, "yeah so how`s it been now that your sister is back?" Issie asks and Musica shrugs, "would be better is she was not in heat at the same time as me but other than that it`s fine" Issie looks over to him, "dude not cool" Musica shrugs "saiyans do it all the time" Issie jokes, "winsest" Musica giggles "if she can`t control herself it may just come to it" he says and Kourka hugs Musica from behind and she rest her breast on his head, "you know, Akeno was right you're a monster in bed" Kourka sits on Musicas lap and she rubs her head on his chest.

"You already did it with her?" Issie asks, "yeah couldn't control myself" Musica pets Kourka and she purrs. "He really does to like to role play" she rings a bell on her collar, "hey you said you wanted to be my dirty kitty" Musica giggles and looks to Issie, "Yubelluna sometimes can be a little too much". Musica and the other two boys laugh and Kourka falls asleep on Musica's lap.

"Hey Gasper can you come here for a second?" Issie asks and Gasper walks in and has some cookies, "yes what is it Issie?" Gasper asks and Issie takes a cookie, "did you make these" Hayman and Musica sniff the air, "no don`t eat them" Musica takes the cookie from Issie, and Hayman destroys them, "Gasper did not make them" the femboy vampire nods, "Hit did" Musica and Hayman gulp, "Issie your lucky to be alive" Musica pets Issie. "Very lucky" Hayman picks up the last cookie and throws it away.

(That's it for this chapter)

Sorry for my rant at the beginning, but it had to be said so yeah that's it for this chapter. Musica signing off.


	14. Chapter 14

I can't believe it this is the first to last chapter, and oh my god what a ride is has been. Now i thought about saving all this sappy talk for the end but i just had to say it now so i have more time to write the chapter and focus. i'll be trying to update once or twice a week, I say this now but this is not a promise, but what i want to stick to as long as possible while i do one or two live streams on my youtube channel which has been taking over my life lately because i`m trying to get new content out, and it has me stressed and i need to return to my roots with fanfiction and do this for a while. Because i started fanfiction first and i intended with it. Now time for the shoutouts. Also i intend to have Hit stick around tell the end

Arkham Knight22  
Dewi Gwyn  
blueblaze123  
leafstone

Thanks for the favorites I know I suck at fanfiction but thanks for reading and sticking with me from beginning to end. I'm happy to know a few people like my writing, I can honestly say that chapter 9 to the spirit of fire and the snow fairy and this chapter are tough to write not to get an ending but going so far with them, and to have them end it kinda sad now people are going to call me a little bitch but hey i don't care i do this because i want to. So i will be doing more with a new story called A Demons True Fire, it is a highschool dxd and ghost rider crossover and the first chapter if you did know well you do now but the first chapter is up. And at the moment it has 2 favorites and 5 fallows just since i posted it last night, i don't know if that's good but i think it is, and if you haven't seen it i`ll post a link at the end of this chapter to it and my Fairy Tail Reborn so without further adieu let's get into this cringe fest.

Chapter 14

Is peace in sight

'Thinking'

" _other/singing"_

' _dreams'_

"Talking"

' **Moves thinking'**

" **Moves talking"**

 **~New place~**

 **~Last time end of Chapter 13~**

"So Rias wants me and Leon to serve as speakers for the saiyans in a peace meeting?" Musica says and Issie nods while they are playing Call Of Duty Black Ops 3, "yeah that`s the gist of it" Issie responds, "well things have been to quite aside from Babidi and Kokibal" Musica says as he gets another kill on Issie, "yeah so how`s it been now that your sister is back?" Issie asks and Musica shrugs, "would be better is she was not in heat at the same time as me but other than that it`s fine" Issie looks over to him, "dude not cool" Musica shrugs "saiyans do it all the time" Issie jokes, "winsest" Musica giggles "if she can`t control herself it may just come to it" he says and Kourka hugs Musica from behind and she rest her breast on his head, "you know, Akeno was right you're a monster in bed" Kourka sits on Musicas lap and she rubs her head on his chest.

"You already did it with her?" Issie asks, "yeah couldn't control myself" Musica pets Kourka and she purrs. "He really does to like to role play" she rings a bell on her collar, "hey you said you wanted to be my dirty kitty" Musica giggles and looks to Issie, "Yubelluna sometimes can be a little too much". Musica and the other two boys laugh and Kourka falls asleep on Musica's lap.

"Hey Gasper can you come here for a second?" Issie asks and Gasper walks in and has some cookies, "yes what is it Issie?" Gasper asks and Issie takes a cookie, "did you make these" Hayman and Musica sniff the air, "no don`t eat them" Musica takes the cookie from Issie, and Hayman destroys them, "Gasper did not make them" the femboy vampire nods, "Hit did" Musica and Hayman gulp, "Issie your lucky to be alive" Musica pets Issie. "Very lucky" Hayman picks up the last cookie and throws it away.

 **~Present time~**

Musica and Leon would be outside hiding not wanting to wear monkey suits, "come on boys you have to get ready for the peace meeting" Rias says and Leon and Musica stay quite, "nya~ Musica will need to be punished right Akeno?" Kourka asks and Akeno nods, "yes he will but we have to find him first" she says and the find after images of the two, "let us go in our clothes not monkey suits" Musica says and the group sighs, "alright fine" Rias says and Hayman and Raven take of their suits and put their Gi's on, "did you two have to?" Gasper asks the two sigh, "even in half breeds like us two our races pride comes first" Hayman says and he rolls his shoulders as Musica and Leon come back.

"So are we ready to go?" Rias asks and Grayfia appears, "wait a second Sanchize has sent me here with news" Grayfia hands both Leon and Musica king pieces, "you two may have your own peerages now" she says with a smile and leaves back to Sirzechs who is setting up for the meeting.

"Wow that is so cool" Issie says and Musica sighs, "he never stops pushing does he" he says and Leon shakes his head and looks to Rias, "nope never" Leon and Rias say and with that Akeno teleports them to the school and Musica has Whis and Hit stay behind to watch Angel.

 **~The School Teachers lounge~**

"Where are the beings called Saiyans?" Serafall asks and Rias steps through the portal alongside Leon and the rest of her peerage, "we have arrived" Rias says and she sits next to her brother and Serafall lifts Haymans arm and pokes his side, "stop" he says and she goes to take his shirt off and Asia stops her, "not in front of people" she says and Serafall giggles tries doing the same to Musica and Leon but is stopped by Raven and Koneko, "Serafall sit down please and leave the saiyans alone they are here to keep the peace"Sirzechs says and Vali walks over to Issie and punches him, "how can you be so relaxed?" Vali asks and goes to punch Issie again but his fist meets a red arm and Ddraigs voice "enough this boy is far stronger than you" Issie pushes Vali to the wall but Raven would be between them, "honestly if you two don't stop i`ll put you both in your places" Raven says and Issie sits down next to Musica.

"So these are the Saiyans i`ve heard so much about?" a voice asks and a blond man sits down across from Sanchize, "yes Musica and Leon" Sirzechs says and Drew lands on Musica, "hey bro you left without me" she flicks his nose and Azael sighs "so are we going to talk about peace or what", the leader of the fallen angel groans and Leon stands up, "how about this if anyone tries to start a war me and or Musica wipe that race out" a voice booms with laughter, "AHAHAHA spoken like a god" everyone turns to see Odin and Musica smiles and turns to face him, "take a seat i think we should have peace through all the races" Musica says and the god sits down facing Leon and Musica, "oh is that so, for that i think we should have a god or a servant of mine go with the devils, a devil go with fallen angels and an angel come with me" Odin suggests.

"That plan is flawed in many ways" a familiar voice says, and a person sits down next to Drew, "Mason about time you showed up" Musica said and the being who looked like an alien the group of people but the saiyans backed up, "what is he?!" Issie exclaims and Mason looks to Issie, "an old friend of Musica's" Drew would be half asleep, "okay Odin was it you need to think about your plan a bit more, so let me work this out" Mason says and Leon pushes him back into his seat, "Mason relax that plan will work out fine" Leon looks to Musica and they both nod.

"Sirzechs, i have an idea we let the dragon kings fight and the winner shall decide the fate of this planet" Leon says and Sirzechs tilts his head, "what do you mean by 'fate of this planet'?" he asks and Musica sits back and rests his feet on the table, "weather we destroy it or not" he says and Mason looks at Musica and Leon, "i did not see that coming" he says and Drew sighs, "so Issie will fight for keeping this planet around and Vail it's destruction?" she asks and Akeno giggles, "no step sister, they will decide when one of them wins". "Of course we'll want this world to stay why would we want it to be destroyed" Issie says and Vail smirks, "don't be so sure of yourself" he says and Musica stands up "first off i have a mess to go clean up" he says and Drew looks outside.

"Oh would you like some help?" Mason asks and Musica shakes his head, "no stay here and protect my friends" Musica says and Gasper, Akeno, and Kourka grab his Gi, "comeback say nya~" Kourka says and she kisses his cheek and Gasper whispers something to Musica and he kisses Musica's cheek and he jumps back into his box, "what was that about?" Akeno asks and Musica smiles, "oh just him telling me he loves me and to come back" Akeno giggles and she kisses Musica on the lips, "be safe and make it fast" she says and Musica pouts and nods, "yes dear" he vanishes to fight the energy he felt outside.

"He didn't have to go far" Leon says and he looks to Vail and Issie, "now about you two" Rias steps in front of Leon, "you are not going to kill my pawn" she says and Leon sighs, "only if he losses and i would destroy the planet not kill him you all would be safe" Leon explains and Rias backs up from her boy friend, "why would you two destroy the planet" Drew tilts her head, "i know why" she says and Leon looks over to her and he shakes his head.

"Would they really do that?" Asia asks Hayman and he nods, "in the blink of an eye" Koneko hides with Raven, "but why?" Koneko asks and Raven sighs, "sometimes there must be destruction before peace" Raven says and Koneko looks at Leon and back to Raven, "what does that mean?". Raven shuts her eyes "one is a god of destruction and the other just a saiyan" Koneko gulps remembering Beerus.

 **~Outside the school~**

" **Death Meteor"** Musica launches the rocks and takes care of the woman that was going to destroy the school but she had a giant crystal behind her as Musica approaches it he feels a evil power but it's familiar in a way, "n-no it can't be" he gulps and touches the crystal "B-Broly".

 **~Inside the school~**

"L-Leon do you feel that power?" Drew asks and he nods, "yes it's him". Akeno looks out the window, "what are you talking about?" Rias asks and Leon looks to her, "Musica's first teacher Broly" he gets up and walks to the window, "you all need to get to Musica's house have Whis set up a barrier" Rias shakes her head, "not this time we are going to help you" Leon pins her to a wall, "Rias listen to me, Broly is no normal foe he would kill us all without a second thought, Broly is uncaring and nothing but rage" Rias puts a hand to Leon's cheek, "if you die i would like to be by your side" she says and Leon nods, "fine but go get Whis" Sirzechs gets up to intervene and as Rias turns around Leon chops her neck knocking her out her pedigree goes to fight Leon but Sirzechs puts his arm up, "thank you Leon" he says and the pedigree is ready to fight, "why did you do that?" Koneko asks.

"Broly would kill her and all of you" Leon says and he kisses Rias and hands her to Sirzechs, "will you becoming back?" he asks and Leon and Drew turn to him "depends on what you mean by coming back" Leon says and Drew looks to them, "yes we'll be coming back, but we'll be leaving" she says and the room gasps, "what will Musica-" Akeno says and Drew nods "so will you, Gasper, Rias, Issei, Kourka, Koneko, and Asia" Mason says and Kiba, Yubaluna, Revela, and Xenovia are awestruck, "why only them what about the rest of us!?" Xenovia exclaims and Drew sighs, "have you had sex with a saiyan?" she asks and they go quite, "i think i can pull a few strings but your memories will be wiped and everything to do with us will be erased" Drew says and Akeno slaps her, "what about Musica he can't go along with this?!" she says and Leon is to the point of crying, "when you are told to do something by the most powerful being in the omniverse you do it" Leon says and he jumps outside, "we have to go home i`m sorry but we will not be here for much longer" Drew says and she jumps out of the window and Raven and Hayman fallow, "Akeno i`m sorry but rules are rules" Mason says and he follows the saiyans.

"Guys, don't worry they will do everything to brake the rules" Hit says and the rooms turns to him, "they will find away, if they put their heads together" Hit winks to Issei and he nods, "and do a little dance?" he asks and Hit nods, "and get earrings" Hit says and Issei smiles, "how many saiyans do we have?" he asks and Hits smirks, "six counting angel" Hit says and he looks to Akeno, "seven counting Broly" Hit says as he disappears.

"What was he talking about?" Koneko asks and Issei goes to speak but Whis shows up, "the Omni King Of Saiyans is coming you all need to come with me" whis sends them and Angel to his pocket dimension, "Whis what is going on?" Kiba asks and Ravel holds onto his arm, "the most powerful being in existence is coming" Whis would be pacing and the other would start to get worried, "Whis can you tell us about this Broly person?" Yubelluna asks, "simply without others and fusion, he is the strongest saiyan besides the Omni King of Saiyans" Issei gets excited, "so they stand a chance?!" he exclaims and Whis looks down, "i'm afraid not unless they can fuse", Whis says and the room goes quiet.

 **~Back with the Saiyans~**

"Musica backup from him!" Leon yells and the crystal brakes and Broly pants, "k-Kakarot" he says and looks up to Musica, "no it's me Musica" Broly grabs Musica by the throat and lifts him off the ground, "Kakarot!" he exclaims and Musica tries to kick away and he punches Broly in the face and he smirks and throws Musica, "that is quite enough" a voice says and a saiyan in Gogeta's old clothes from when he killed Goku and Vegeta when they were fused as Gogeta, "y-you" Leon says and Drew freezes when she sees their foe Hayman and Raven quickly follow and do the same, "yes it is i Omni King Of Saiyans".

Broly rushes the Omni King but is forced back but him, "Broly kakarot is dead i killed him" Broly stops in place and is awe struck and he fades out of the legendary super saiyan form and back into his base form, "h-how?" Broly asks and the Omni King holds up his hand and the others are forced to the ground, "simple i am the Omni King" he says and Musica stands up in his golden form, "Musica?" Broly asks and Musica turns to him and nods, "yes Broly it's me" he says and Broly grabs his head remembering.

 **~Seven Years Ago~**

"Musica you have to bring out the rage to use my moves" Broly says and Musica would be in super saiyan three, "i know Broly-Senpai" Musica would keep trying to to blaster meteor.

After a few more hours Musica manages to use the move on Broly, "good, good anything else would be boring, now again hit me with all you got" Broly says and Musica nods and does it again as the hours pass both saiyans tire out, "will you be ready for tomorrow's lesson Musica?" Broly pants while laying down in the grass, "will you?" Musica says and the two laugh and get up, "you know Musica, being a teacher is not so bad i guess" Broly says and Musica nods, "yeah people just need to get past your sadistic side, you're a pretty alright guy" Musica would teleport them back home and Broly would have a slight smile, yes people would fanboy or fangirl over Broly but Musica treated him like a person, 'he is my one true friend, therefore i must protect him like family' Broly would think to himself.

 **~Preasnt time~**

Musica would rush the Omni King but he was kicked away, to the moon actually once Broly saw this his rage came back but this time like Musica and Leon have fur Broly's fur would be black and would have pure yellow eyes.

Leon left the planet to get Musica while Broly got the new form and he would come back and gulp at what he found, "what happened to Broly?" Leon asks and Mason hands Leon a senzu bean and he puts it into Musicas mouth, "he got black fur and yellow eyes" Mason says and Raven falls to her knees knowing the form, "it's super saiyan eight, that's what Goku and Vegeta were when they were killed by the Omni King Of Saiyans" she says and Broly walks over to Musica and Leon, "you two are next in line for this form" Broly says and he turns to the Omni king and Leon puts an earring on Musica and himself, "Drew fuse with Raven and Hayman do the same with Broly than we do the dance".

Leona the fusion of Leon and Musica says and the other put their earrings on and the three fusions go super saiyan four god and they start to fo the dance and the Omni King Of Saiyans watches, "nothing you do can help you will only have two minutes" he says and they don`t stop and their fingers touch and light envelops the world and the ground turns to lava and and the fusion looks to the Omni King Of Saiyans, "to honor the two grates Goku and Vegeta, we are Gogito the one who will destroy you" he says and they get white fur and black eyes, "and i will destroy you for good" he says and he rushes the Omni King Of Saiyans.

(to be continued)


	15. Chapter 15

Well this is it, the last chapter to saiyans of dxd. Hopefully my best work so far so let me get right to the point, once this is done i`m not going to come back to this story. Also none of my other stories will ever be connected at all they are each there separate timeline and each one is very special to me no matter how bad, some may be complete shit but i take pride in making them. So say what you will but it won't phase me from doing what i like, so anyways the two things from the last chapter Omni King Of Saiyans and Gogito are two of my favorite dragon ball xenoverse 2 mods. Since my oc's came from the game why not bring some mods just so i can wrap it up. But a few things to address first, i will be working on fairy tail reborn soon and a demon's true fire, and they are going to be much longer than this one since this was my first fanfiction.

So one of the main reasons this is so overdue is because i`ve just been out of it lately and i just needed a break from youtube and fanfiction, so i went to the coast when i should have been working on this but i didn't have my tablet so there was nothing i could do, sorry fam. But i can say this time like so many before i aim to be better and do more, just not work my self to the bone for you all now let's get this shit started and done.

'Thinking'

" _other/singing"_

' _dreams'_

"Talking"

' **Moves thinking'**

" **Moves talking"**

 **~New place~**

Final Chapter

A Hero's end

 **~Last Time~**

Musica would rush the Omni King Of Saiyans but he was kicked away, to the moon actually once Broly saw this his rage came back but this time like Musica and Leon have fur Broly's fur would be black and would have pure yellow eyes.

Leon left the planet to get Musica while Broly got the new form and he would come back and gulp at what he found, "what happened to Broly?" Leon asks and Mason hands Leon a senzu bean and he puts it into Musicas mouth, "he got black fur and yellow eyes" Mason says and Raven falls to her knees knowing the form, "it's super saiyan eight, that's what Goku and Vegeta were when they were killed by the Omni King Of Saiyans" she says and Broly walks over to Musica and Leon, "you two are next in line for this form" Broly says and he turns to the Omni king and Leon puts an earring on Musica and himself, "Drew fuse with Raven and Hayman do the same with Broly than we do the dance".

Leona the fusion of Leon and Musica says and the other put their earrings on and the three fusions go super saiyan four god and they start to do the dance and the Omni King Of Saiyans watches, "nothing you do can help you will only have two minutes" he says and they don`t stop and their fingers touch and light envelops the world and the ground turns to lava and and the fusion looks to the Omni King Of Saiyans, "to honor the two grates Goku and Vegeta, we are Gogito the one who will destroy you" he says and they get white fur and black eyes, "and i will destroy you for good" he says and he rushes the Omni King Of Saiyans.

 **~Now~**

The two beings would be clashing and every time the hit each other it would be an explosion of raw power and even in Whis's pocket dimension they could feel the power from the attacks, "Hit what is going on out there?" Issie asks the assassin, "there can only be one being with their power" he says and Hit shuts his eyes.

"He means that one of them will have to die the balance is out of order" Whis says and Sanchize and the other leaders would be in shock as humans, devils, and the rest of the races started appearing in the pocket dimension, "you're welcome Whis, my little brother" a warm kind voice says and he turns to face his sister Marcarita, "so where is that hunk broly" she says and Whis remembers that she used to and still does have a thing for big men, "fighting the omni king of saiyans" Hit says and she turns wide eyed to him and vermod would be holding his hand to Beerus and the cat of destruction would be doing the same.

"This is no time to be fighting" Champa screams and the two rivals look to him, "we have to help Gogito" Mason says and they turn to him, "no we would just get in the way" Vados says and Hit and Mason nod, "they have one more form left in the hole but they need our help".

Rias starts to wake up and Akeno and the others would explain the situation and she would break down crying, "why did they do that?" Rias cries and Akeno holds onto her, "Rias i'm sad to but i know they will win they always pull it off somehow", the group would sit together and try to think of a plan to go help their friends.

"Okay here's what we need to do, Whis and the other two angels keep an eye on the Omni King Of Saiyans and me Hit and the gods will give Gogito our energy so they can have super saiyan god four white" they agree but Mason is kicked back by a huge figure, "i`m afraid that can't happen" a deep demonic voice says and the being would be none other than Omega Shenron, "you all go i`ll take care of this guy" Hit says and he would get in his fighting stance.

 **~Meanwhile~**

Gogito and the Omni King would be moving so fast they would be breaking reality around them, "how long will that fusion last, maybe what two minutes" the Omni KIng says and Gogito stays quiet and he would just watch the Omni king and then indents of Gogito's fist would appear on the Omni king and he would back up in a little pain, "you think that mess of a fusion would beat me" the Omni King pants and Gogito would kick him away then send a bunch of kai blast at him, 'fuck he's right we'll only last a little longer' Musica would think and the others agree, 'come on Mason we need the others' Raven hopes and they would re-engage the Omni king.

As the two would fight the three angels kick the Omni king back, "hurry go power up" Whis says and Gogito teleports to the others and they begin to give Gogito their energy.

"Just a little more guys" Gogito says and it would sound like all the saiyans talking at once, "were almost out" Mason says and his golden form fades and the gods begin to tire and a very old friend would give them energy, "come on guys with fusion you can win" it would be god gogeta and he would smile and they could see goku and vegeta behind him, "g-Gogeta" Gogito says and he nods, "with this power you can stay fused for however long you need" Gogeta says and Gogito would get the Omni symbol on his forehead and the once blue fur and hair would go white and the once yellow eyes would be black and red.

"Go get him full power Gogito" Gogeta would say and her would fade back into nothing his power now being gone.

"Alright let's go" Gogito says and he sends the gods and angels back along with Mason. "It's time for the King to be ended" he teleports back to the Omni King. and the fight resumes with Gogito miles ahead in power.

As Gogtio goes to deliver the last hit which was a big bang kamehameha times one hundred but as the move is about to connect with the Omni King the fusion fails and then the lesser fusions defuse. "D-damnit" Musica pants and he would be held up by Leon, "no we failed" Drew says almost crying and Broly would rush the Omni King still being in super saiyan eight Broly would still be fighting with a head full of steam.

Musica and Leon nod to each other and power up to super saiyan four golden and silver while the three would be no match even for a weakend Omni King, "that's enough" the Omni king forces the three back and Broly would go to get up but he would be forced back down along with Musica and Leon, "why don't you all just give up like the others" the Omni king says as he pushes Musica's face into the dirt Broly would try to get up only to be meet with the same thing, "leave my brother alone" Raven says as she rushes the Omni king and she punches his cheek and he flicks her away and Drew and Hayman both launch a barrage of kai blast and just as they were about to stop they both fall to the ground and the Omni king would kick them away, "such a waste, to think the skill Gogeta thought you only works for a fusion of two opposites that make a whole" the Omni King would be laughing and he would let the three saiyans up.

 **~Whis's pocket dimension~**

"What's the matter Hit, can't kill me" Omega gloats and Hit would be beaten down and he would look to Rias and Akeno, "i think those two will die first" Omega walks a few steps towards them and he would be kicked back, "sometimes i crack myself up" a familiar but weird voice says, "y-you?!" Omega steps back as Gogeta in super saiyan four blue lands in front of the angels and devils and Michael would bow to him, "god you've come home" he says and Gogeta sighs and turns to him, "far from a god" Gogeta would use punish driver on Omega and the other would blink and it would be over, "Gogeta your alive after how many years" Hit says and Gogeta smiles and nods, "when you become one with shenron you gain everlasting life" Gogeta would walk over to Hit, "why are you not helping Musica and his crew beat the Omni King of Saiyans?!" Hit yells at Gogeta and he would turn to the group, "they must win on their own".

"What you know they can't" Hit says trying to convince gogeta to help but he shakes his head, "no they are so close" gogeta would tell them of the powers that they have in them that they can become the same as Broly the legendary super saiyan and that it could resist the kai of the Omni King, "so if broly went legendary super saiyan-" Hit says, "they would have won" gogeta completes his sentence, Hit looks to Gogeta and nods knowing the risk but they agree.

 **~Back on the once planet~**

Musica would get to his feet and look at the Omni King, yes he may be weaker but he can still try. He limps over to the Omni King and he brings his arm up and tries to punch the Omni King but his fist doesn't even touch the target and Musica would collapse and cough up blood.

Akeno would be crying watching the man she loved get beaten and battered and Gasper would be trying to get Gogeta to take him so he can help his teacher, Korkua would just watch and she would almost be brought to tears, "Rias i don't think they wil-" before Kiba could finish something changes in the area around them Mason would be there in his golden form.

"Musica you have a little time go fuse and make it fast" Mason would say and Musica would be given a senzu bean by Whis, Leon and Broly would get theirs from Vados and Macairta.

"Go kick some ass" Vados would say and Musica would look at Leon and they could feel a new power just waiting to be awoken, "hey Broly i need your help with something" Musica would say and Broly nods knowing what to do and he would get his mastered legendary super saiyan form.

"I`ll hold him off" Broly says and he rushes the Omni king. "Leon i need your energy" Musica gets in Goku's Spirit Bomb stance and Leon starts giving Musica his energy. Whis would have Musica talk to every being in his dimension, "every being alive please lend me your energy, it's the only way" a Spirit Bomb had begun to form over Musica as more and more people would give energy.

After it had been charged instead of throwing it Musica had started to absorb it, "wait that will kill him" Hit says and Gogeta shakes his head, "no he'll be fine just leave him alone" Gogeta makes Hit stay and for the first time in a long time some one has mastered super saiyan eight.

"Hey Omni King, remember this form, you killed Goku and Vegeta in this form" Musica starts to charge a Kai blast as Broly jumps out of the way, **"SUPER DRAGON FIST"** a green dragon forms behind Musica as he flies at the Omni King he would go though the Omni King and Broly would you Blastor Meteor to finish the job.

Whis would put everyone back in their proper places thanks to his two sisters. "Whis what will happen the planet cannot sustain life" Vados would look at the saiyans and the lone frieza race soldier that saved the planet and so many lives. "My dear sister just watch what will happen"

Broly would turn back to normal as would the other saiyans, "my friends, no family i must leave you, my time is spent" Broly would explain how the crystal only gave him a little time and he burned through all his energy, "but your the last true saiyan" Musica would hug his old teacher crying, "Musica, Leon, Drew, Raven, and Hayman. You all are true saiyans" the last thing they saw of Broly was a true smile and his body turning to energy restoring the once nearly destroyed planet.

 **~A Year Later~**

"Say Musica today was the day we saved the omniverse" Raven would walk in on Musica getting it on with his girls and Gasper. She would blush madly and run to Drew, "you pore child" Drew would pat her head and stomp to Musica's room to find them just finishing up.

"Knock next time sis geez" Musica would be putting his Gi on, and Akeno, Korkua, and Gasper giggle and get dressed themselves, "oh Leon and the others want us to go to a party tonight" Drew would have her eyes covered, "okay tell them i`ll be there" Musica sighs and looks out the window seeing a world where Angels of all kinds, Devils, Gods, Humans, and a few saiyans were not at peace. "It's almost time" Musica would go down stairs and sit in his chair and Angel his daughter jumps up onto him, "daddy when will i have a little brother or sister?" she asks hugging him and he smiles "soon Angel, very soon" Musica kisses her forehead and she giggles, "daddy stop" she slaps his cheeks and Asia would be playing the PlayStation 4 with Hayman, "shit" Asia would say and everyone's eyes widen they look at her "what did you just say?" Akeno asks Asia and she sniffles and looks down, "i used a bad word" Asia never cussed or swore at all tell today.

Hit would walk in with Gogeta who had been training with him so a threat like this will never cause so much pain again, "Musica, Leon please come with me" Gogeta says and the two walk outside with him. Gogeta would diffuse to Goku and Vegeta, "you have made us proud our students getting super saiyan golden and super saiyan silver" Goku says and puts his hand on Musica's shoulder, "but until you two fight with one mind you will never be complete" Vegeta says and Goku goes to punch Musica who counters and they start just a normal sparing session tell Akeno hits Musica.

"Not now, something has came up" Akeno says and Goku and Vegeta fuse back to Gogeta and as they are walking away Gogeta pats a spot where he had begun to fade, this only lasting a few more hours before they re-die.

 **~In The Front Room~**

Grayfia would be helping the others cook and the saiyans and the few other gods would be eating while people kept bringing food to the table and then, Gogeta split to Goku and Vegeta and they started eating and soon they took Musica's fried shrimp and Leons rice.

"Hey give those back" Musica stands up and takes Goku's pork, Leon takes Vegeta's chicken, "you want it fight for it" they both say and Musica and Leon nod, "fine you're on" they respond and they head outside to fight.

 **~Outside~**

Hit would act as referee and stand guard in case this turned into a full out fight, "first team to be knocked out of the square loses, if you try to use a move that could destroy the planet i will knock you out myself" Hit explains and the two teams make after images and dust would start to be kicked up as they were moving faster then sound and nearly the speed of M.K 30.

Goku would make the first move towards Musica and the image of Musica fades and he is kicked by Leon and Leon would be forced back by Vegeta and this struggle between the four of them would continue for a few minutes tell Goku and Vegeta took it up a level and had gaind an advantage over the younger two tell Hit had stopped the fight when Vegeta had started to fade.

"Aww man is it that time already" Goku sighs and looks to the two young saiyans and Vegeta nods to Leon and he would smile back as his old teacher fades and once he was gone Leon would break down crying.

"Goku i`ll miss you" Musica says and Goku hugs his nephew, "i`ll tell your mom hi for you" Goku smiles and his body starts to disappear and Hit would walk over and hold up his fist and Goku fist bumps his fist with his own, "and please remember me as Kakarot" Goku vanishes and the only thing to hit the ground was his father's bandana which he had found on another world while he was fighting Vegeta.

Musica would pick it up and tie it around it around his forehead like Bardock and the three of them would look to the sky and see stars aline to make it look like Goku and Vegeta the omniverse's greatest heroes.

 **~Later That Month~**

Rias had given birth to a young boy saiyan that Leon had named Vegeta jr. Angel and Gasper had helped take care of him and Leon had spent the next few days training with Hit while Musica had found a way to train with Broly again and that was go to h.f.i.l thanks to Whis he got a free pass to and fro so he could train.

Things on Issie's and Kiba's ends had gone much smoother thanks to the saiyans better knowledge they had gotten a full ride to the best collage in the world.

Leon and Rias after high school went live in hell with Issie's and Kiba's girlfriends so they could have a place to stay. Musica stayed with Akeno, thought the place is filled with other people such as Kokura, Gasper, Koneko, Asia, Gasper, Hayman, Raven, and for some reason Hit.

"So Musica when will we go to the place you call Contron City?" Akeno asks and Musica looks to his family, "someday when our children are grown and when we are old" Musica would sit down and Angel and his son Bardock jump onto his lap, "daddy tell us about Goku and Vegeta some more please" Angel says and Musica smiles and starts where he left off about the great apes and Goku and Vegeta's first fight. And how tough it was for Goku "geez kids, you enjoy story time or something" Kokura would tease them and the family would laugh and Musica would look out the window and he saw what he thought was the ghost of goku and vegeta and they would vanish when he blinked.

Musica would smile and nod knowing Goku and Vegeta's tail was over it's up to him and his ragtag group to become the new z-fighters and with the power he has they will go down in history as the group to bring all the races together in ever lasting peace.

 **The End**

Not much to say but sorry this took so long, there has been some stuff going on aside from my cousin's wedding this saturday. So yeah i have that to look forward to and i will suspect the next chapter for "A Demons True Fire" sometime this weekend or next week, so musica signing off


End file.
